


Jamie Sawyer & her new exciting adventure with family season 5

by Sanvers80



Series: Part 2 of season 2 Jamie sawyer new adventure with superfamily [4]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, National City (DCU), Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanvers80/pseuds/Sanvers80
Summary: a lot had happened in season 4 Eliza and Sam plus Ruby came to visit their super family Jamie began to get to know them throughout season 4 and she became close to them and formed a bond Eliza got to know her grand Daughter throughout the story and then Alex and Maggie had moved to a bigger place and begin their future with Jamie.With supercorp they had a bit of bump ride then they came back stronger together and Thanx to Krypto supergirl and Lena learn they are going to parentsSo season 5 take off from where it was left with a lot more drama from different people and Jamie gets very protective of her aunt within the story
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Eliza Danvers & Lena Luthor, Jamie Sawyer & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Part 2 of season 2 Jamie sawyer new adventure with superfamily [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Beautifully morning in National city with Sanvers and supercorp

Wednesday morning approached mixed sunshine and cloudy over national city Sanver was up early they had to work Maggie was making Jamie school lunch up and Alex was making their breakfast and making their coffee Krypto and gertrude stretched out and yawned Maggie finished placing Jamie lunchbox in little lady school bag she did however check to see if Jamie had homework but it was only reading so at least it wasn't everything else Alex fed Krypto and Gertrude and Sanver's had their breakfast together.  
Then they got ready got their id badges in their pockets and sorted out their hand gun and fix it on their belts Maggie got hold of dog leads and placed them on both pups Alex grab Jamie school bag she cleared the table grab a snack for herself she gave one to Maggie as well Sanvers and both pups headed out towards the lift together once outside Maggie took the pups to a bit of green so they can relived themselves Alex opened up the 4x4 and placed the dog blanket on the back seat. And placed Jamie school bag in the front and she got in and warmed up the car Maggie came back with both pups who jumped in the back seat the director switch on her mobile she noticed she had an unknown number texted her “director Danvers I hope we still on for 2moz for our meeting with Lena and Supergirl I will see ya at L corp mid morning Lilian Luthor” Alex just stared at her fone Maggie jumped on her seat “babe whats wrong whats going on talk to me” said Maggie.  
Then Alex turned and faced her lady “it was text from Lillian making sure that tomorrow was still on for the meeting with Lena and Kara at L corp I'm gonna have tell Supercorp that Lillian has reached out to me without little lady hearing it all” said Alex Maggie reached for Alex hand and lean and kissed her lady cheek “together we will tell them about Lillian reaching out lets head over and get our little lady and take her to school” said Maggie.  
Alex nodded at her wife and kissed her and reverse out of their garage and drove off headed to Supercorp Penhouse Little lady had actually woken up and was in the lounge on the balcony couch looking out she wasn't impressed that it was cloudy Lena had woken up next and headed out to the lounge to Make herself a warm drink she noticed little lady was up so she made Jamie some hot milk “morning sweetheart here yr hot milk sweetie let me get u some breakfast I can toast some waffles and make some scramble eggs as well for ya” said Lena.  
“Thank u aunt Lena yr the best ever love you” said Jamie “love you too sweetie lets get u ready for the day head it wont take long to make yr breakfast” said Lena  
“How's Auntie Kara this morning did she sleep okay last nite auntie Lena” said Jamie, Lena sat next to her niece and wrapped her arm around Jamie shoulder “yes she did sweetie she slept like a log and she still sleeping at the mo I'm sure she will be awake soon before both of yr mum pick u up sweetheart she will be okay I promise I will look after her I can work from home as well today so it all good” said Lena.  
She went back into the kitchen and made little Jamie breakfast before Sanvers arrived Jamie carried on drinking her hot milk and headed back to her room and got showered and changed Lena was dishing up their breakfast Jamie got up on the breakfast stool both her and Lena ate their waffles and eggs together Kara woke up and stretched out and yawned she slowly got out bed and paced her self then all sudden she noticed a bump on her tummy she rub it and placed a single kiss on her tummy.  
She put on her dressing gown and took her time and walked out of her room and her heart eyes melted there was a perfect pic right in front of her she slowly walked to her fav peeps “Hey u two my two fav peeps morning Jamie morning my love” said Kara she kissed little lady head “hey auntie Kara how are feeling this morning u look a lot brighter and there more colour in yr face as well” said Jamie Little lady pulled out a breakfast stool for Supergirl to sit on “i feel a lot better this morning not so dizzy any more which is good so I'm getting there sweetie love ya Jamie” said Kara.  
“i do have a surprise for both of ya thou close yr eyes” said Kara she opened her dressing gown “u can both open yr eyes now check out my tummy” said a happy Kara Lena and Jamie looked straight at Kara confused then looked at her tummy their jaw almost dropped to the ground Jamie and Lena smiled and glowed “Holy woow auntie Kara omg little one bump has arrived” said Jamie Kara smiled and glowed “little one bump has totally arrived now u can put yr hand on my Tummy Jamie” said Kara.  
Which little lady did there was a slight kick not much but it was there Jamie smiling a lot then she lean and kissed her aunt tummy then Kara smiled and kissed her niece head Lena got up from her stool and went over and placed her hand on same spot and supergirl placed her on top “Our little ones bump decided to arrive now we will have to call Eliza and tell her our amazing news babe and ask her more about my kryptonian biology reproduction cycle” said Kara.  
“We will my love that's for sure maybe this afternoon we can call her together and get more info yr definely not going back on supergirl duties that's for sure babe” said ms Luthor, Lena went back to finishing her breakfast supergirl wrapped her self back up in her dressing gown and got up and went into the fridge to pour herself some fruit juice and put couple of waffles a pancake plus some eggs aswell Lena was watching over wife Jamie was munching on her breakfast then all of sudden the front door opened and two pups came running in.  
Sanvers arrived and walked in Maggie went over to her daughter hugged her then went into the kitchen hugged Kara “how u doing this morning Supergirl I can see u have a lot more energy now and colour back in yr face” said Maggie, “Morning to u too Detective I am feeling a lot better and lot more steady on my feet now thank to u Maggie I do have a surprise for you thou Maggie” said Kara, the detective looked confused then Kara grab hold her hand and opened her dressing gown and placed it on her tummy.  
Maggie was shocked and she smiled at her sister in law “omg Kara baby bump has arrived so soon woow this incredible Supergirl” said Maggie she then gently hugged Kara and smiled at her then turned to Jamie “right little lady are u ready to roll my sweet we have still time before we need to get u to school Jamie” said Maggie Little lady had finished her breakfast got off her stool and placed her plate in the dishwasher and headed towards her room and freshen up Gertrude and Krypto settled on the sofa and went back to sleep.  
Alex approached her sister and hugged her she too placed her hand on her sister tummy and smiled at her “wooow Kara I can feel something we gonna have to keep a close eye on you thou sis I love you Kara but don't ever scare me like that I cud of lost you forever” said Alex, Supergirl held her sister “i love you too Alex I don't wanna go to the Deo for my check up we do them here or L Corp no where else Sis I don't want anyone finding out about my pregnancy this baby is mine and Lena I don't want the media to find out about it Alex.”  
The director nodded she agreed with Supergirl Kara continued “it kind of scared me too I didn't know what was happening I've never felt like before I would always fight to get back to you Alex I promise” said Kara Alex nicked one of her sister pancakes which she didn't minded Maggie went to find Jamie leaving Alex with supercorp.  
“Lena, Kara I need to talk to both of you there something I need to tell you both please don't hate me or have a go at me Lillian Luthor has reached out to me and wants to see u both tomorrow at L corp u wont be alone coz me and Maggie will be there with u at all time while she there we ain't gonna take any chances at all” said Alex, then she explained more to supercorp they were shocked and relieved to know Lillian was okay and still alive coz anything cud of happen to her.  
“Alex u saved us a job of finding her we were gonna do a search for her and tell her about the wedding we are certainly not gonna tell her about the baby thou that our secret till further noticed” said Lena to Alex the director nodded in an agreement “thank for finding her thou Alex I'm glad she okay and wants to meet up me and Kara will definitely be at L corp 2moz for sure knowing u guys be there is a relief thou I know what she like sometime” said Lena then Kara spoke up “stronger together” then she held her sister and Lena hands then they repeated “stronger together amen” Maggie and Jamie came back through to the lounge the detective looked over and noticed Alex and Supercorp were having a chat together.


	2. Early Morning moments with Sanver's & Supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter its focused on Alex and Supercorp and Maggie morning at penhouse and at work the director Danvers managed to take 5 minutes to have a chat with jonn about Kara and Lena news and let him know on a few things 
> 
> Maggie and Lena they had a easy morning the detective had some old cases files to look through and solves some old not solved alien cases which her boss wanted her to solve them 
> 
> Lena morning was more relaxing and she was content and happy being with Kara and the pups

After the chat with Supercorp with Director Danver's

Maggie knew that Alex had told Supercorp about Lillian which was good at least they knew and can prepare for her arrival tomorrow with them by their side the Detective and Alex were ready to head off with little lady Supercorp said their goodbyes, Kara hugged her niece so did Lena “have fun at school today sweetie enjoy yr self then later we can talk via video call love ya Jamie sawyer” then Jamie smiled “Auntie Kara are sure yr gonna be okay without me today I cud miss 2day and help Auntie Lena out and look after you” said little lady.   
Kara knelt down and reached for her niece hands and held them and looked straight into her niece eyes “I'm okay sweetie I promise I've got yr auntie Lena and Krypto and Gertrude here to look after me Jamie today I swear I will put my feet up pinky promise little lady” said Kara to Jamie with Alex and Maggie watching their daughter with Supergirl, Jamie hugged her Auntie Kara and Lena then left with Sanvers for a brand new day of excitement Lena helped her beloved up onto the sofa and she placed a blanket over her Krypto came over slowly he didn't know if Kara wud be mad at him after his stint with Gertrude.   
So he trend carefully and lead on her feet little Gertrude came over and snuggled up against Kara and she wrapped her arms around Gertrude for cuddle she settled down then turned on the TV and selected a movie to watch whilst Lena grabbed her stuff and set up her laptop and her paperwork and sign in to L corp database and log call to Jess after while Kara had fallen asleep both pups were asleep as well Lena just finished up her call with Jess she then turned and noticed Supergirl had drifted to sleep she took a sneakie pic of Kara and the pups with Gertrude curled into her she then sent to Sanvers.   
Lena had reply back “aww so cute and adorable hope Kara doing okay Lena if u guys need anything let me know Maggie xx” Lena messaged back to Maggie “thank detective I will let u know hope work isn't too busy for ya and national city behaviours without Supergirl Lena xx” Ms Luthor took a break from her work and made herself a coffee Krypto woke up and decided to go through his secret door and go out for a bit Gertrude was curled and snuggled fast asleep on Kara she did whimper a couple of time.   
Lena decided to sit right next to Kara she placed her hand gently back Supergirl tummy she definitely felt a small kick she shred a tear Kara slipped her hand onto her wife hand Lena kissed her lady hand and whispered “i love you both so much Kara I will look after you my love no one gonna take this moment from us promise” said Lena quietly Lena watched over her wife and worked some more Gertrude stirred and stretched out and woke up and lean over Lena and turned her little head with a confused look then looked at her Lena who smiled and stroked her then she decided to sit on her lap and snuggled up into Ms Luthor.   
Krypto finally returned he went to have a drink then he returned he noticed Gertrude wasn't snuggled on his mum so he decided to jump back on the couch and snuggle with Kara he rested his head on her tummy and curled into Supergirl went back to sleep Supergirl eventually woke up she stroked Krypto he sat right up not wanting to hurt her “hey boy u and me need to talk thou young man I know what happened at L corp I know I might of not been with it I know what u did boy” said Kara.   
Krypto bowed his head down with Lena watching him “i know u were only protecting me and little one I love you for that but don't ever snap at Gertrude ever again young man and I hope u said sorry to her” said Kara then Lena spoke up “babe he did say sorry to Gertrude who was literally petrified of him she hid behind Maggie”   
Lena spoke “Krypto managed to apologize to her in his own little way and just before u woke up they were chasing each other around the medical bay” said Lena.  
Kara opened her arms out for krypto he slowly approached her and snuggled up to her Supergirl kissed his forehead “Don't ever let me catch u snapping at Gertrude again Krypto or there will be trouble next time” said Kara to Krypto the young pup settled on Kara and went back to sleep Kara lean slightly and stroked Gertrude she bowed her head slightly so that Supergirl cud stroke her head she knew her auntie told off Krypto for her.   
Sanvers morning was quiet Alex and Jonn catch up and spoke about Deo stuff “hey Alex hows Kara doing now hope she is okay now after yesterday so what happened to her u can tell me director” said Jonn Alex waited till she answered all his questions “Jonn there something I need to tell you but its Kara and Lena decision all the way no matter what I hope u understand” said Alex Jonn looked confused and was intrigue on what Alex was gonna tell him so he sat down and listened “The reason why Kara hadn't been well we discovered only yesterday at Lcorp is that she is in fact pregnant with Lena baby we not sure how far she is her baby bump has only appeared now.”   
Alex continued “Kara is not gonna be doing any Supergirl duties at all that's coming from Lena she put her foot down” said Alex Jonn was trying to take in everything director Danver's was saying to him “ they will be calling mum up later to find out more about her Kryptonian reproduction cycle to a get a rough idea on how far Kara is which I don't think she that far anyway coz she only just showing a small bump at the mo so that why she was having dizzy spells and her tummy was playing up as well” said Alex to Jonn.   
Who was shocked and happy for the couple “wooow that incredible news Alex I bet yr sister was over the moon and excited and Lena too I do understand about no Supergirl duties for Kara that will definitely be put in place for sure and I will help out with the Ncpd and at least we got yr lovely lady to help out as well Alex” said Jonn then he continued.   
“I reckon Eliza will be over the moon and wanting to come back for sure to help Supercorp out and be there for Kara cant wait for a new arrival gonna be magic Alex one thing for sure Supercorp newborn will always be protect by me and the Deo anyone comes near Kara or our bundle of joy will be punished for sure that's a promise director Danvers” said Jonn.   
Alex got out of her seat and went over to give Jonn a cuddle “thank u Jonn means a lot to me and i know it will to Kara and Lena knowing that u will always have their backs forever” back in Ncpd Maggie was at her desk looking over the old cold case she and her team were looking through the other nite she noticed a pattern within the files like it one after another and the dates were almost in squeal like someone was picking their target aliens so Maggie went to the old archive and did more searching and detect more she wasn't gonna leave it alone she was gonna solve one way or another.   
So she entered the old archives she looked for the start of the surname then the date of the cases and she totally found what she was looking for more info on all the cases and who actually was in charge of the cases so she did some studying of them more depth jot down some notes she thought to herself did she have a serial killer or was Cadmus involved with the missing aliens.   
As she knew Lillian was the boss of the group she knew she had to keep this to herself till she cud pile up more proof as it cud damage Lena reconnecting with her mum tomorrow at L corp she wasn't gonna tell anyone not even Alex she needed more time with it till she got Alex or the Deo involved she finished up in the archives and gathered everything and went to her desk mulled over everything and then placed it all in her desk and locked it up she decided to go for a walk and have a coffee break and she text Alex.   
“Hey babe just wondering if yr free to grab a coffee with me and have a snack in Noonan's Maggie Xx” the detective waited for Alex replied it didn't take long till she text back “hey my love wud love to catch up with u babe meet u half way see ya soon sexy lady love ya detective Alex XX” Maggie saw she had a messages from her beloved agent and opened it and she did her usually dimple smile she loved when Alex do her quirky comments she loved her so much so she got up and got ready to meet her lady near Nonnan's then left and headed out down town.   
Alex did the same nipped out for a bit and see her lady the director was in her thinking bubble she felt so lucky to have Maggie and Jamie in her life she wud never change a thing she couldn't wait for their first Christmas together as a family she was gonna make it a special one with all the Christmas trimmings it gonna be the best Sanvers Christmas ever for little lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cute moment with Kara and Krypto where she needed to chat with him about yesterday angry moment when he protected her with Lena witnessing it 
> 
> Jamie wasn't to keen leaving her aunt and was willing to not go to school and look after supergirl but sanvers took her in for the day both pups behavioured themselves at lena penhouse 
> 
> Maggie is hard at work with unsolved old alien cases will she be able to crack the case and arrest the person responsible for them all   
> Stay tuned there a lot to come with maggie and these cases nxt chapter will be slight big one a certain someone makes appearance!!


	3. Supercorp and Sanver's lazy morning moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter just focus on Alex and maggie day at work and they have a quiet and peacefully shift and they have a catch within their shift and have a chat together just them
> 
> Supercorp just chills oiit at home Kara takes it easy as she promises Jamie before she left for school 
> 
> i dont wanna give to much away for u guys hoipe u like this chapter!!

Alex Danver's in her thinking bubble

She couldn't wait till the Christmas market to arrive down at the waterfront she thought she wud bring Maggie and Jamie to see it and have some Chrstmas fun together as family every yr its a massive market festival then all of sudden she wasn't looking where she was going she bumped into someone love and be hold it was in fact her beloved Detective Alex smiled and held onto her lady “My apologize me lady I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was walking my bad” said a smirking Alex. the detective crossed her arms and pouted at Alex but she couldn't be mad at her for long so she wrapped arms around her lady neck and kissed her “Hey love penny for yr thoughts my sweet is there anything bothering u Alex” said a concerned Maggie then Alex shook her head “no my love everything all good I was just thinking to myself on how lucky I am to have u and Jamie in my life now” the director carry on speaking “ cant wait to see what the future brings for us then I thought about the Chrsitmas market that's held down by the waterfront I thought we cud go and take Jamie and have some Christmas fun together just us” said the director.   
The detective dimple smiled at her lady “sound perfect Alex we wud love to come to the Christmas market with you I'm sure Jamie will enjoy it and have a lot fun looking forward to it our first Christmas together as a family cant wait babe u do know Jamie might play up on Christmas eve thou” said Maggie Alex smiled and hugged her “bring it on cant wait to have some fun with my lady's cant wait to read Jamie a loads story and make Christmas biscuit and watch her write her Chrsitmas list as well” said Alex.   
Maggie held Alex in her arms and kissed her wife “i love you so much babe I cant wait to do all our first's together as a family shall we grab a drink and snack and maybe walk down by the waterfront for a bit” said the detective so with that Sanvers went into Noonan's and got their coffee and little treats Arm in arm it didn't take long to get their order and they both headed towards the waterfront and spent some together it wasn't to busy down at the waterfront so they found a quiet spot and sat down and watched the world go by.   
And enjoyed each other company Maggie snuggled up to Alex and laid her head down on her wifey shoulder “so babe hows work going for ya have u had a busy morning mine been pretty quiet everyone is behaviouring” said Alex, Maggie took her time to answer as she was slipping on her honey coffee “my morning been quiet and peacefully been going through over old case files captain's orders unsolved ones so its been okay so far” said Maggie Alex turned to her wife “if u need any help on them babe give us a shout and I can look into them in more depth for ya” said Alex.   
Maggie smiled and lean and kissed her lady “Yr the best babe thank u I will definitely let u know for sure I wonder how Kara and Lena are doing” said Maggie Sanver snuggled up and finished their snacks and carried on slipping their drinks together “I'm sure my sister and Lena are fine I bet Lena and Kara are all snuggled up on the sofa watching TV and both pups are staying close to Kara I reckon” said Alex.   
Sanver enjoyed their time together before heading back to work for the rest of their shift Back at Lena Penhouse both pups were all snuggled up with Supercorp Lena managed to do some work Gertrude was intrigue on what she was doing on her laptop she did try and help her a little Krypto was all sprawled out on Kara asleep on her she was watching some TV but she need to get up she was a bit stiff so she slide Krypto off her and took a walk into the kitchen made herself and Lena a coffee and a snack.   
Ms Luthor was busy tapping away Gertrude snuggled again into her she managed get quite a lot of work done she was all up to date on her paperwork she managed to finish off everything regarding her meeting she had and signed off the contracts and sent them off Lena switched off her laptop noticed Kara wasn't on the sofa so she look over towards the kitchen she frowned slightly and moved Gertrude on the sofa and went over to her wifey and wrapped her arms around Kara waist and kissed her shoulder.   
“Hey babe what u up 2 over here I'm all done for the day now so I'm all yrs for the rest of day” said Lena, Kara wrapped her arms over Lena arms and then turned round then wrapped her arms around Ms Luthor neck and kissed her lady the kiss deepen slightly “hey my love I was getting a bit stiff on the sofa I thought I wud make us some coffee and some snacks why don't we have these then take both pups out into the park for a bit u need a break babe” said Kara.   
She kissed her girl cheek and neck Lena couldn't resist her lady “ sound perfect darling we can totally do that my love for sure definitely need a break maybe we can do some baby shopping for little one” said Lena Kara smitten pouted at Lena “you are adore my love I wud love to do some baby shopping with ya sweet this little one will definitely be spoilt for sure did u wanna wait to know the sex of our little angel Lena” said Kara.   
Ms Luthor keep Kara close to her and kissed her wife “i wud love it to be a surprise for us my sweet that's part of the fun as long as she or he is healthy and growing perfectly I wud love to wait when he or she will arrive” said a smitten Lena, Kara couldn't love Lena more they stayed in the kitchen holding each other Supergirl got their snacks and drinks ready Lena carried their drinks over to the lounge area both pups woke up and got off the couch and headed out through the dog door for a bit leaving the girls to have some alone time.   
Supercorp snuggled up together on the couch Lena wrapped her arm around her her lady Kara cuddled up to Lena “i love u babe cant wait for this little one to arrives” said Kara she placed their hands on her tummy Lena leaned down and kissed Kara tummy “me neither my love I so cant wait to meet our little one its gonna be perfect moment for us when yr close to give to birth I will be taking time off we will need a cover story thou plus we do need to talk to Cat thou” said Lena.   
Kara nodded “why don't we do it now video call her and talk to her about it” said Supergirl, Lena got her laptop and Kara dialed Cat private number it wasn't long till Cat answered “hey Cat are u alone right now me and Lena need to have a chat with ya” said Kara to Ms Grant “Hey Keira how are u doing u worried a lot of people Supergirl its great to see you both yes I'm alone whats going Supercorp what do u need” said Ms Grant “we do have some news for you but u have to promise to keep it a secret and out of the media for us it sensitive natural Ms Grant.   
Cat nodded towards the girl's “the reason why I haven't been well and had collapsed Cat I'm pregnant me and Lena are having a little one” Kara continued with cat listening “At the mo I am showing a small bump me and Lena gonna to talk with my adoptive mum about when I'm actually due as she has more knowledge of kryptonian biology I still wanna work and help you out Cat I'm not gonna stop working why don't I come and see you tomorrow and we can have a proper chat me and Lena will be in town Ms Grant” said Kara.   
“Keira u are my senior partner u have my fully support no matter what ever u need u shall have myself and Catco will be there for you I'm sure yr Supergirl duties can be reduced” said Cat Lena and Kara face was shocked after what Cat just said “u cant fool me Keira I created the girl of steel name I gave her a platform yr secret is always safe with me forever Keira I'm so happy for u both I hope to get to see yr pic's of yr ultrasounds each time” said Ms Grant. 

To be continued with Supercorp with cat grant and Eliza video chat call!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Sanvers had bumped into each other had a coffee and snack together down by the waterfront and catch up with each other Supercorp was having a relaxing and chilling out morning just them and the pups Kara was tired and feel a sleep twice on the sofas with the pups by her side and Lena's 
> 
> Lena is over the moon and overwhelmed over their news she gonna be a mum she worked and claered her work schedule for the day to spend more time with supergirl
> 
> they called Cat and spoke with her and they were surprised of her reaction and what she had said to them she alway known Kara true identity


	4. Lena and Kara video chat with Cat Grant and Dr Danvers moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter more with supercorp chatting with Cat Grant and Eliza Danvers about Kara pregancy and chat about on what to do nxt and how they gonna cope with uit and what decision Kara and Lena have made together as a family 
> 
> both Cat and Eliza have offered their support within this chapter as it follows on Lena and Kara are more relaxed after chatting with Dr danver's 
> 
> Alex and Maggie enjoy their time together then its straight back to work for them there a chance the detective might have to work late on her cases

Kara and Lena chatting with Cat Grant at the penhouse

Kara smiled and was overwhelmed she cuddled up with Lena who keep hold of her lady she was shocked that Cat always knew she was Supergirl all along Lena spoke up “Ms Grant we appreciate yr support with our news and we are gratefully that u will keep Kara secret close to yr chest I know this is early how wud u feel to be little ones godparent u done so much for my lady since she arrived in national city” said Lena.   
Cat was overwhelmed and tearing up “it be my honour and privilege to be part of little one lives thank you Ms Luthor means a lot to me cant wait to meet yr special little one they are so lucky to have as their incredible parents”said Cat, then she continued “Keira regarding work we can always have video meetings and you can always come to Catco for sure we can work through everything together u and I are team Keira we can do this Ms Luthor my promise to you is that I will look after Keira whenever she here at work no one will bother her or give her more assignment” said Cat.   
Lena felt at easy after chatting with Cat “thank u cat for understanding our situation I don't want Kara to be working long hrs during her pregnancy and that no one under any circumstance gives her extra work to do I want her stress free and relaxed while she at Catco and she allow a lot more breathing space” said Lena  
She looked at Kara who nodded in agreement with her wife “I'm not trying to be mean to u babe at all I'm just concern parent to be and I don't want u to be so stressed out or overworked now we have a little one coming” said Lena to Kara then Supergirl spoke up.   
“I know Lena and I'm truly gratefully for yr support and protection and I love you so much babe Cat I will come in tomorrow but only do a half day me and Lena have an appointment at L corp which we need to attend” said Kara, Cat agreed “not a problem Keira we can do that and work around you for sure Catco will always be here and waiting for ya Keira I will personally be there for you all the way we are team forever I will see ya tomorrow” Cat spoke up.  
“Keira rest up and look after yourself and we can chat more tomorrow take care I better go got a interview to do bye for now Supercorp” said Cat she ended their call then Kara dialed Eliza number Lena went to refill their cups and more snacks for them Both pups returned from their walks and jumped on the sofa near Kara who stroked them Back in town Alex and Maggie strolled back towards Ncpd the director walked her lady back to work and gave her a cuddle “hey babe why don't I pick up Jamie and take her out for dinner and dessert if u have to work late I can look after our little lady and u wont have to worry about anything” said Alex.   
Maggie leaned over and kissed her lady “sound perfect evening for u guys thank Alex yr the best I might stay a bit longer tonite just to re look and organize these old case into group and investigate further I will phone u to let u know I'm on my way home promise” said Maggie, Alex pulled Maggie close to her “love you babe u do what u have to done my love me and Jamie will be fine we will have some fun and bond more together I do need to talk about wedding stuff to her anyway so it all good I will see u later gorgeous if u need to vent out call me sweetheart” said Alex to Maggie.   
The director kissed her lady again “see ya Sawyer love ya babe” then Maggie turned and slowly walked “ see ya around Danvers give my little lady all the kisses” said Maggie then the detective walked away and went back inside Alex walked away with a smile she couldn't wait to spend some quality time with Jamie just the two of them Back at the Penhouse Kara and Lena were getting ready to video call Eliza Lena had made them some lunch and some fruit juice for them.   
“Are u ready to do this babe to call mum I'm sure we will be fine it is nerve wracking to tell her she gonna be a grandma for second time at least she can experience little one growing up and help us out a little”said Kara she took a deep breath Lena sat down next to her lady and wrapped her arm around her and kissed her cheek “we can do this babe I'm sure she will be over the moon and excited for us Kara and wanting to come back to support you with this all as well shall we do this lets call her babe right now.”   
So Lena dialed Eliza number they waited for a bit in case Eliza was busy working Dr Danvers eventually picked up “hey ladies hows it all going what do I owe this honour of yr lovely call are u guys okay” said Eliza she waited patiently “hey mum its lovely to speak with you hows are thing at yr end hope u haven't been too busy there is a reason why we called u up Eliza” said Kara she was nerves so she grab Lena hand Ms Luthor cuddle her close.   
“Umm we have some news to tell ya hope yr sitting down coz yr gonna need to take a moment ummm this hard to tell you mum do u remember when we were over and Krypto started acting weird and he heard a high pitch sound” Kara spoke “he run off he then saved us from the wolf well there was a reason behind it all I'm Pregnant mum I've even got a small bump” said Kara she got up and lifted her top and showed Eliza it and then sat down and curled and cuddle into Lena Eliza was in shock and speechless she didn't know what to say she had tears in her eyes.   
Eliza took a moment to process everything and then spoke out “you completely taken the wind out of my sail sweetheart u made me speechless wooow I take it it wasn't planned at all” said Eliza, Supergirl shook her head “it was a complete shock to the both of us I didn't know I cud get pregnant by a female human Eliza at all I don't know much about my kryptonain biology at all we were hoping you might have some answers for us Mum.”  
Eliza took in what Kara just asked then spoke “ with yr Kryptonian reproduction sweetie I think coz yr carrying human/Kryptonian I reckon he or she be here either Christmas or round the wedding time” Dr Danvers spoke “Kara u will however gonna need a lot of orange sunlight lamps whilst yr pregnant my lovely as u have already been exposed to the sun on earth u will absorb the sunlight u will have to be monitored closely and daily what does Alex say whats she recommend for you sweetie” said Eliza.   
Supercorp took in all the info from Eliza “you been a great help mum thank at least we know where we stand and gonna have to prepare the nursery up I guess soon umm regarding Alex she left it to me and Kara” said Lena Then Kara spoke up “my lovely lady wants to be the one to monitor and keep an eye on me at L corp we do all the baby checks there obviously Alex is welcome to to come and help Lena out with it all at least we got a time line now between Christmas and valentine thank mum yr the best we will keep u updated on the little ones progress” said Kara.   
Eliza smiled and was excited and got over the initial shock of the news “if u ever need more info or are concern about anything ladies I will be on the first flight over to national city but I know yr in the best care Kara and I know Lena will look after u both from now on please don't over do it at work I'm sure Cat will understand that u need time and space sometime”said Eliza, Supercorp was in agreement they were still cuddling together “right we better let u go and walk the pups we got Gertrude with us at the mo as Alex and Maggie are working and Lena was working from home today we will speak soon mum take care love you” said Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp and sanver day so far was more relaxed and calm throughout the morning for them there more to come for them within nxt chapter 
> 
> Alex had said to Maggie she wud pick up Jamie from school and take her out for dinner and treat her and spend some quality time jut them together more on that in nxt chapter to come 
> 
> thanx for yr continued support with my jamie story alot more adventures and moment to come for jamie and her family!!


	5. Supercorp and Alex with Jamie bonding moment together part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp taken the pups out for a walk for a bit as supergirl was getting stiff sitting down on the couch plus they need some fresh air after calling cat and Eliza telling them about the pregancy etc 
> 
> Alex was on her way to Jamie school to pick her up and take her out for dinner and hang out and have a chat about what ever jamie wanted to talked about with her mum
> 
> there alot of bonding moments in part 2 nxt chapter with supercorp and Alex and Jamie to come!!

Supercorp and Alex mid morning fun time 

Kara and Lena went to freshen up and got ready to take both dogs to the park for a bit Supergirl wanted to get some fresh air and stretch her legs out Lena was ready she put the harness on and leads on the pups and waited for Kara who didn't take long she grab the keys and her wallet and they headed out both pups were getting excited and knew where they going Supergirl and Lena cuddled up together in the lift Ms Luthor kissed her wife forehead “love u so much Kara at least we know where we understand now my love we gonna have to do some planning on little one room and stuff if little one gonna arrive before Christmas” said Lena.   
Kara just smiled she loved Lena so much she knew her lady wud make sure their little one was protected and made safe and secure the lift ping and they walked out and headed to the park it wasn't busy at all which was nice both dogs were chasing each other and play fighting together Supercorp walked down to the cafe Kara wanted some ice cream Krypto and Gertrude followed Supergirl the lady behind the till area recognized Krypto and sorted him out couple of scoops for free and she gave the same one to Gertrude as well.   
Supercorp thank the young lady and they ordered their 2 scoop tub Kara and Lena went to sit down and enjoyed their ice cream together both pups had finished theirs up and bin them at the same together then followed Supercorp to the bench and settled down Kara and Lena spent most of their time at the park with both pups Krypto wanted to chase Gertrude more both dogs were having a lot of fun Lena and Kara laughed and giggled at them Ms Luthor cuddled her lady and kissed her cheek Supergirl wrapped her arm around Lena waist and led her head on her shoulder.   
“Are u nervous about tomorrow babe about seeing yr mum after so long I hope she doesn't try anything coz I don't know if I have the strength to go against her again Lena” said Supergirl Lena leaned her forehead on Kara forehead “my love u don't need to worry about her at all if she does try anything she wish she never had arrange the meeting she will regret it messing with me and hurting you Kara I will protect you Supergirl I promise my love she wont come between us we stronger together we are team my love” said Lena.  
Lena keep hold of her lady she was determined to protect her if her mum did something she knew Sanvers were gonna be there to protect them both tomorrow she wasn't gonna let her mum back in her life until she was ready after everything she had put her family through she thought she wud set a trap for Lillian to test her to see where her head at and where her loyalty lie coz she wasn't gonna let Lillian anywhere near Kara at any time which had past Supercorp walked slowly back to their penhouse.   
Both dogs were knackered out it didn't take long at all to get back Lena still had hold of her wife she wasn't ever gonna let her go she guided her love and pups to her private lift and went back inside and just curl up on the sofa and watch movie and make Kara one of her fav dishes and just relax with her Back at the Deo Alex and Jonn had pleasant shift national city behavioured it self for once so between them they just caught up with paperwork Alex checked her watch it was almost time to pick up Jamie from school.   
So the director wrapped up on what she was doing and placed it in her desk drawer for tomorrow once she gets back from L corp after dealing with Lillian “right I better go Jonn to get little lady I will see u mid morning after the meeting with Lillian and if I need back up I will give u the alert if I need u but I'm sure Lena will have something in place if her mum tries anything” said Alex.   
“Just be carefully Alex we don't know what she really wants and is up too and after at all, glad yr be there for Lena and Kara tomorrow if u need back up u know what to do director any sign of trouble do what u have to do to protect our family Alex” said Jonn Alex just nodded and got up from her chair and gathered her things and hugged Jonn “ see ya tomorrow keep yr fone close tomorrow hopefully I wont have to call you but just in case thou nite Jonn” said the director then Jonn spoke up “nite Alex have a lovely evening with little lady” said Jonn.   
Alex made her way to the lift ping the button she couldn't wait to spend some quality time just her and Jamie as they haven't had a chance yet she went into the lift and waited till it got to the garage level it ping she got out and went straight to her 4x4 she got in and she text her sister coz of Gertrude “Hey sister I'm on my way to pick up Jamie now as Maggie is working late I thought I wud spend some alone time with her but wud it be okay to come over and pick up Gertrude from yours and let Jamie see ya both Alex xx.”   
She waited for her sister to text back and she reverse out of the garage and headed towards Jamie school and queued up and waited to pick her up it wasn't long till little lady class came out and Alex got out and waited for her little agent to come out Jamie spotted Alex who gave her a wave little lady rushed over with her artwork folder and the director knelt down and Jamie engulfed Alex a massive hug.   
“Hey Mummy Alex where mum she normally picks me up whats happened” said Jamie then the director spoke “2day u got me little lady mummy is busy she still at work and she gonna be late tonite so I thought why don't we spend some time together we haven't done much of that lately” said Alex she continued “so I thought we cud have dinner out and dessert then we can pop over quickly to auntie Kara to pick up Gertrude and see how how yr aunt doing as well what u say Jamie” said Alex.   
It didn't take Jamie long to answer she nodded and hugged Alex “sounds perfect Mummy Alex love to spend some alone time with ya where do u wanna go and eat there that Italian restaurant where we order our pizza's from” said Jamie the director thought that was great idea she smiled at her daughter “yr carriage waits me lady lets go and have some fun we will have to take over to yr aunts some pop stick for her don't let me forget thou Jamie” said Alex.   
They both got into the 4x4 and the director drove off and headed into town “how was school today sweetie did u have fun I see you got a artwork folder” said The director “My teacher got us to draw our family and my fav hero I tried to paint auntie Kara it didn't go well at all I messed it up big time” said Jamie who started sulking pouting and huffed and looked out of the window in the front with Alex “Hey don't worry sweetie I can always help you and so can yr auntie's as well I'm sure your auntie's wont mind to help you out why don't we take a pic of auntie Kara as Supergirl and u can draw it from the picture then that way u get a true likeness plus u can draw Krypto as well” said Alex.   
Little Lady turned towards her mum and smiled cheered up she knew her mummy Alex wud cheer her up pretty quick the director held out her hand for little lady to hold which she did and they both started singing together with the music that was playing they had arrived at the Italian restaurant Alex checked her fone she did have a text from her sister “hey Alex no worry's we both see you and Jamie later cant wait miss ya guys a lot look forward to it luv ya Kara xx.”   
Alex showed the text to little lady who smiled and nodded her head “cool beans looking forward to see auntie Lena and Kara hope Supergirl been okay today and she rested as well” said Jamie then Alex spoke out “I'm sure Lena has made yr aunt rested and put her feet up on the couch all day if I know my sis she took the pups out for ice cream as well” said Alex.   
The director pulled up towards the Italian restaurant and parked up they were nice and early the owners just opened the door's and both Alex and Jamie jumped out of the 4x4 and walked over and went in the waitress show them to their table It was nice and quiet Alex ordered and then Jamie ordered her fav they both ordered a chocolate smoothie then the director had order Kara pop sticks for when they leave the waitress made a mental note of that for them it wasn't long till their food came over it was sizzling hot Jamie was excited to munch on her fav meal Alex food arrived over to them.   
“Mummy Alex cud we order something for Ama to have as well coz I'm sure she wouldn't have had something to eat by now maybe her fav pizza and side orders as well then we can drop it off to her” said Jamie Alex face lit up and nodded at her daughter “of course we can sweetie we can always ask our waitress to have it made up for yr Ama” said Alex who wave over to the waitress “I'm sorry to trouble u cud I place an order for my wife she working later and she might not have time to eat whilst working cud I order her usual order its for detective Maggie Sawyer” said Alex.   
The waitress nodded “Of course miss Danver we can make up an order for the detective that's not a problem wud u like us to deliver to the Ncpd or did u wanna drop of yr self Alex” said the waitress “Cud we deliver it to my Ama please once we finished our amazing meal then we take my auntie pop sticks to her as well” said Jamie the waitress smiled towards Jamie and nodded at her “not a problem sweetie we can do that for u lovely I will get the chef to prepare the detective order for ya” said the waitress.   
Who left Alex and jamie side they tucked into their food little lady was enjoying her food she loved spending time with her mummy Alex too “can we do this more often Alex and have a meal out just the two of us love spend time with u” said Jamie the director nodded and smiled towards her daughter “of course we can do this again just us maybe on yr half days we can come here for dinner and dessert with yr Ama pick her up and go to the ice cream parlor in the park maybe” said Alex. Jamie got excited and smiled toward Alex she loved her mummy idea and finished her meal she was pretty hungry the director was enjoying her meal and she too had finished and had some of her choc smoothie and waited for Jamie to finish her meal the waitress check in with the girls to see if they were okay and had enjoyed their meals the chef pinged his bell Alex order was ready for her to take to Maggie and her sister.   
The waitress took away the dishes and grab the orders and brought them over to the girls Alex had thanked her and paid for hers and Jamie meal and the orders as well they finished up their smoothie before they left to go to Ncpd to see Maggie before Kara Jamie had finished her smoothie and quickly went to the little lady room and came back Alex was waiting for her and she held her hand and waved to the waitress who smiled and waved back to them. 

To be continued in part 2 with Jamie and Alex!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp enjoyed their time together in the park had some ice cream and so did the pups as well Kara spoke with lena about tomorrow meeting with Lena mum Lillian luthor which Kara isnt too keen about it but it got to be done and resolved some how between mother and daughter 
> 
> Alex and jamie enjoy their time together at the itallian restaurent having a lovely time and enjoying their food there more to come with Jamie and Alex in part 2 from this chapter when the girls go and see supercorp about Jamie art work problem she had at school!!
> 
> Stay tuned with more of Jamie sawyer and her family!! thanx for all of the support u all given me!!


	6. Alex Danver and Jamie Sawyer nite of fun together part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter focus on Alex and Jamie evening together some mother and daughter bonding little lady wanted to have some food made up for her Ama who is working late to crack some old cases from the past and they deliver it to their detective in person.  
> Jamie has a bit of fun moment in that scene with her mum then they head over to Kara and Lena for some ice cream fun nite and Alex ask for supercorp help on Jamie behalf with her art work
> 
> more to come with supercorp and Alex and jamie in nxt chapter Stay tuned for that one!!!

Alex Danver's and Jamie Sawyer heading to Ncpd then Lena Penhouse afterwards!!

Both Alex and Jamie headed back to the 4x4 and got in “thank u for my meal out Mummy Alex it was lovely yr the best love ya” said Jamie Alex helped Jamie with her seat belt and gave her daughter a kiss on her head “Yr very welcome sweetie love ya too Jamie lets go and quickly see yr mum and deliver her pizza and side orders I'm sure she be hungry for this by now” said Alex so with that she drove off and headed straight to the Ncpd to see her lovely lady she had arrived it was only a short drive she parked in the Ncpd garage Jamie and Alex got Maggie order and jumped out little lady held Alex hand and they went inside the Ncpd.  
Alex knew where Maggie desk was in the detective area the desk officer for the detective s and Captain was talking with another officer and pointed to where Maggie was gonna be so both girls smiled and thanked him they eventually found Maggie she was in one of the interrogation room going over the cold cases Alex slowly and quietly opened the door and Jamie sneaked in behind her mum, Maggie then slide to her side in frustration “hey Ama what u doing” said Jamie.  
Which made Maggie jump a little a bit the detective took a moment to catch her breath She wasn't expecting to see Jamie or Alex at all she hugged her daughter “dinner is served Ama we brought u some food from our fav Italian restaurant we just come from there and I thought we cud get u something to eat as yr working late Ama” said Jamie, Maggie lit up she loved that her daughter thought of her “thank u sweetie that's so lovely of you yummy I will definitely enjoy it for sure whilst I go through all of these old cases for sure yr the best Jamie love ya sweetie” said Maggie.  
Alex placed the detective pizza and side order on the table for her to have “we thought we drop by and see ya before we head over to Kara to pick up Gertrude and have some ice cream with Kara and Lena looks like yr snowed under please don't work too late babe I'm sure most of this cud wait till tomorrow Maggie” said Alex to her wife “i wont be too late I've cross reference most it and put it all in groups as well to make it more easy for us to go through I promise I wont to late babe I will messages u once I've done and on my way home love u both so much” said Maggie.  
Jamie and Alex hugged Maggie together little lady kissed her mum cheek and wrapped her little arms around her mum neck “love ya Ama enjoy yr meal see ya later” Jamie whispered to her Ama “Te quiero Jamie see ya later sweetie have fun at yr aunt's give my love to yr auntie Kara and give her hug from me” said Maggie to her daughter and place her into Alex arms little lady wrapped her little arms around Alex and snuggled up Alex hugged Maggie and kissed her “see ya later sawyer love u babe.”  
Maggie gave Alex her dimple smile “ see ya later Danver's thank for my dinner u two are the best love u both” said Maggie who gave Alex another kiss before she left the Ncpd the director and Jamie left Maggie to enjoy her food and finish the work she was doing the girls headed back to the 4x4 and drove over to Kara and Lena Penhouse Jamie was holding Supergirl pot sticks for her they had arrived and parked up Alex got out first and grab little lady artwork folder to show Lena and Kara Jamie opened her door and jumped out and closed her door.  
And went round to Alex side and they both held hands to the Lena private lift Alex lifted little lady up it didn't take long to ping and they got out and headed over to the Penhouse door and they opened it walked in Kara and Lena were all cuddled up on the sofa and the both dogs were sleep Alex walked slowly over to the sofa and place little lady on the floor she slowly went over to the sofa and sneaked over but she knew her aunt wud of sensed her coming in and over Kara turned her head slightly little lady was leaning on the sofa.  
Kara slowly wrapped her arms around Jamie waist and then said “boo got u little lady I knew u were there I sensed it and I can hear yr heartbeat as well hehe nice try thou to both of you did u guys wants some ice cream we have some new flavors to try out which are in the freezer” said Kara to Alex and Jamie, Little lady gave her aunt a box of pot sticks for her Supergirl gave her niece the biggest cuddle “yummy in my tummy my fav thank u ladies that's so sweet of u guys love ya both I put them on the table lets get the new tubs out give me a sec” said Supergirl.  
Who got up and walked over to the kitchen and went into the freezer little lady and Alex sat on the sofa Jamie sat next to Lena who wrapped her arm around her niece and little lady cuddled into her Gertrude and Krypto woke up and noticed Jamie and Alex had come over both pups curled up near Alex Gertrude came straight on the director lap and snuggled up into Alex and went back to sleep on her “someone got comfortable and missed ya how was yr meal at yr restaurant did u guys have fun” said Lena to both Alex and Jamie.  
“Yeah we had a lot of fun spend some time together we did drop around to the Ncpd and saw Ama we took some dinner to her as she working late I completely sneaked up to her without her knowing it was funny I was pretty good at it hehe” said a laughing Jamie Alex smiled and giggled with her daughter “you did good sweetie she had no idea u were there at all like a true little agent u were” said Alex to Jamie Kara came over with the new flavoured ice cream tubs she brought over some spoons she let Jamie choose the first one.  
She wanted to try mint choc chip one Kara opened it for her and gave her a spoon as well little lady tucked in to it then it was Lena and Alex turned they too choose Supergirl gave them a spoon each they tucked in to it and then swap with little lady Kara heated her pot sticks and tucked into them happily they all watched a movie together and enjoyed their evening together After the movie finished Alex spoke up and pass over Jamie artwork folder bag to Kara who opened it up and she was in for a surprise little lady had tried to draw her family crest and her and auntie Lena as well Supercorp was overwhelmed and intrigue at the same time.  
“Little lady was struggling to draw yr crest I was wondering if u cud help her out a little sis and actually show her the crest of house of El and maybe sit down with her so that she cud draw u and Lena for her art work project so that she can get the true likeness of u both” said Alex, Supercorp had tears in their eyes “ of course we can help you out Jamie for sure give me a sec I do have a pic of the house of El crest I will be right back” said Supergirl Kara went into hers and Lena bedroom and got her super suit out and the pic of house of el and brought it over to the sofa and laid her suit over the back of couch.  
Kara pick up a blank piece of paper and draw on it the true likeness of the crest Lena and Jamie also Alex watched Kara doing her crest And showing Jamie ways to do it she drew a square and then she outline the crest shape she drew the S on it Jamie watched her aunt very closely and she gave it a go on own her aunt showed her and it worked perfect she manage to draw it she got up and hugged her aunt “thank auntie Kara yr the best ever thank for showing me a technique of the way to do it” said Jamie.  
She was happy with the outcome of her drawing then Jamie draw the super suit on another piece of paper with Kara and Lena help Alex was enjoying cuddles with both pups whilst Supercorp helped little lady with her artwork Lena gave her niece a photo of her to draw from but she was more than happy to sit for her as well Jamie was happy and content that her aunt's were willing to help her out with her artwork project Lena did some drawings and Kara tried to draw Krypto there was a lot of giggling and laughing with Supercorp and Jamie.  
Alex just had some more ice cream and relaxed on the sofa and carried on watching the TV whilst her sister and Lena help little lady with her work a bit later on it was almost getting late for Jamie Alex was starting to yawn her head and Supercorp lost track of time as they were having so much fun together Alex went to grab Gertrude harness and lead and got ready to head home Supercorp and Jamie gathered her art work together and placed them back in her folder bag Little lady gave her aunt a massive thank u cuddle for their help with her artwork project.  
“Good nite Supercorp see ya in the morning love ya both I got a half day at school and club tomorrow nite” said Jamie then Alex said her goodbyes and good nite “we will see ya both in the morning with Maggie don't worry about u know who tomorrow morning we can deal with her if she step out of line then me and Maggie will step in and remove her from the building but I'm sure a certain little agent will totally protect her aunts for sure 2moz morning” said Alex.  
little lady grab hold of her artwork folder bag and held Alex hand Supercorp followed them to the door Krypto and Gertrude said their goodbyes their ways which Jamie laughed at them “It been fun hanging out with u guys it was lovely to see u Jamie I hope we helped u out with yr project cant wait to see the finishing product we have first dibs on it thou before u show it to yr class mate” said Lena to Jamie who high five her aunts “nite Supercorp” “nite sweetie sweet dreams we see u in the morning missing u already” said both Kara and Lena.  
Alex and Jamie headed over to the lift and got in it then went straight over to 4x4 little lady and Gertrude jumped into the front seat together Jamie put her seat belt on and still had hold of Gertrude Who was sat on her lap then he led down across it his paw just touched Alex legs he was growing fast she will have to get him a travel cage soon as he getting to big to sit on Jamie lap Lena and Kara tidied up and make sure the Penhouse was secured and they both headed for bed as they had a big day ahead of them Lillian Luthor visit to L corp was playing on Lena mind and Kara cud sense it a lot they got ready and jumped into bed.  
Kara wrapped her arms around her lady and held her tightly Lena turned and curled into the girl of steel and let Kara hold her till she drift off to sleep which didn't take long and so did Kara she too joined her lady love in sleep world till the morning arrived Alex and Jamie just got back home the lift pinged and Alex opened the door love and behold Maggie was back as well she was taking off her badge and putting her holster in the secured safe that they have one each then she turned and knelt down and Jamie came running jumping into the detective arms.  
“Hey Ama yr home awesome glad yr home now did u manage to get enough done for tonite and enjoyed yr dinner as well” said Jamie Maggie shook her head a yes and wrapped her arms around her daughter and sat on the couch Alex released Gertrude and took the harness off her “did we have fun this afternoon with mummy Alex and seeing auntie Kara and Auntie Lena this evening as well Jamie shook her head and climb off her mum and got hold of her artwork folder bag and showed Maggie what she been up 2 at her auntie Penhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex and Jamie have a bit of fun time spending some quality time together as it been busy at the deo and other super family moments 
> 
> Jamie been to wrapped up in school stuff and watch out for her auntie Kara and both of the pups she looked forward to seeing her favourite aunt's and have an ice cream eveing with them and Jamie needed their help on her artwork project 
> 
> stay tuned for more fun with Jamie and alex and Maggie and supercorp!! thanx for all of everyone support through out jamie sawyer story


	7. Maggie and Jamie time together before bed time !!/ Morning from hell part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter finishes off where we left chapter 6 with Jamie and Alex coming home from Lena's penhouse and Maggie had come home from Ncpd just in time to say good nite to her daughter and little lady was able to show her mum what she got up at her aunts her art work that she struggled with little help from supergirl and Lena guided their niece in the right direction little Jamie will be able to finish her project.
> 
> then nxt part will be the morning when Lillian luthor will be making appearance in nxt chapter so this is the lead up to the moment that Sanver and supercorp wont be looking forward to it for sure

mother and daughter spending some time together before BedTime!!

“Auntie Kara and Lena helped me with my artwork project see Ama they drew Supergirl Embol which Kara showed me how to do it and Lena help me with a portrait of her she gave me a pic of her so I cud finish it and Auntie Kara gave me a pic of the super suit as well coz I was struggling to draw it” said Jamie she carried on showing her mum everything Alex got some a beer's out of the fridge and one for Maggie and one for herself the director sat next her two lovely lady's whilst Jamie was showing her work to her Ama.   
Maggie was impress with her drawing's and she thought Lena pic was a cute one of her she was glad that both of them cud help her daughter with her project “right little lady it pass yr bedtime we got a busy morning 2moz we meeting up with both aunt's at L corp we can stop at the cafe and get some breakfast out as a treat for us” said Maggie who was playing tickling with her daughter and scoop little lady up and carried her to little lady en suite bathroom Maggie got Jamie Pj and placed in the bathroom for her then left Jamie too it and went back to Alex and curled up and snuggled with her lady.   
It wasn't long till little Jamie returned to say good nite to her mum's and gave them a massive cuddle and kiss on the cheek Alex got up and went to tuck in Jamie and switched on her moon and stars lamp on for her “nite little agent I will see ya in morning sweetie” said Alex she keep little lady door a jar so she felt safe Gertrude came in and jump on Jamie bed and settled next to her and went to sleep It wasn't long till Little lady had drifted off to dreamworld.   
Alex and Maggie relaxed on the sofa for a while and had another beer before they headed to bed themselves Maggie and Alex eventually crawled in to bed and cuddled up together and drifted off to sleep Thursday morning slowly arrived the sun rise was slowly coming up over National city the sun rays were coming through Jamie room she slowly woke up and stretched out she her rubs her eyes and she slowly opened them she got out of bed and put her onesis on Gertrude woke up and followed little Lady through to the lounge the young pup had her breakfast and she was quite happy and content Jamie made her self a hot choc and made her way over to the balcony patio and sat on the lounger watching the sun rising.   
She was excited to see her aunt's again this morning Maggie woke up and stretched out without waking up Alex she too rub her eyes and got up and placed her tracksuit jacket on and went out to the lounge area as she knew little lady wud be on the lounger watching the sun rising she went into the kitchen and made herself a hot drink and went to join her daughter and Gertrude “morning sweetie hows u this lovely sunny morning” said Maggie she sat on the lounger next to her daughter who lean over and gave her Ama kiss on the cheek.   
“Morning Ama Te Quiero I'm okay thank I cant wait to see auntie Kara and auntie Lena again looking forward to it” said Jamie Maggie smiled and spoke “me neither looking forward to spend some time with them as well and have breakfast with them too” said Maggie the detective cuddled her daughter they both finished their hot drink together the sun was almost up Jamie snuggled into her mum she loved spending time with her Ama when she can she knew her Ama busy with police work lately.   
Alex eventually woke up and stretched out and noticed Maggie wasn't next to her she knew she might of waking up and was with little lady on the lounger together   
so she went to join them out on the balcony patio she got her self a coffee and went outside what she saw was really cute and adorable mum and daughter all snuggled up together Alex leaned on the wall and smiled at her fav lady's “hows my two favorite lady's doing today cant wait to see Lena and Kara again and have our usual breakfast brunch with them this morning” said Alex to Maggie.   
“I'm okay mummy Alex I'm excited to see my aunt's again and have breakfast with them cant wait and spend more time with them I know Lena been really busy lately auntie Kara is taking it easy as well no Supergirl duties I bet she getting bored of that thou” said Jamie Maggie smiled and laughed at her daughter comment “I'm sure yr auntie Kara will be bored by now sweetie but auntie Lena has set some ground rules down just to protect yr aunt and the little one as well but I'm sure she can come pester us or she cud help me out at Ncpd if Lena goes for it” said Maggie.   
Alex smiled at her wife and went over gave her two fav a hug “ we better go and get showered and dress then get the breakfast as well my loves” said Alex Over at Supercorp Penhouse Lena and Kara was up and had got ready they were too nervous about Lillian Luthor visit they were gratefully to Maggie and Alex being there for them they were both drink their hot chocolate as it was settling their tummy Kara cuddled Lena she cud senses she wasn't prepared for this visit with her mum at all she was shaking like a leaf and fidgeting as well with her hands.   
“Babe u can do this my love I will be there so will my sister and Maggie u will be protected I promise yr mum better watch out thou coz one false move and I will have her even if I'm pregnant I'm not letting her hurt u or disrespect you at all in my presents either” said Kara Lena eventually stopped shaking and fidgeting as well she didn't wanna move out of Kara hold she felt protected and safe in her wife arm's Kara mobile went off an flashed it was a text from her sister “ we just getting ready now and we be heading out to fetch some breakfast for us all we will see ya at L corp sis I hope Lena is okay big hugs to u both Alex xx.”   
Kara smiled at her sister text and she too text her back “see ya all soon at L corp cant wait to have breakfast brunch with ya Lena is okay she very nervous and very shaky at the mo what with this visit with her mum this morning Kara xx” Lena messaged Tony to come pick her and Kara up from the Penhouse to L corp Sanver and Supercorp made their way out Alex and Maggie and Jamie and Gertrude got into the 4x4 they headed out to pick up some breakfast before arriving at L corp they didn't know what time Lillian Luthor wud show up at all as they didn't have a text from her on what time Lena and Kara and Krypto got into the limo Tony noticed and sensed something major was happening but he didn't know what was going on at all. 

To Be Continued nxt Chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is the first one up as usual then her mum followed by Alex they were having breakfast with supercorp at Lcorp within the lillian visit in nxt chapter Lena is shaken and very nervous which i dont blame her after everything Lillian has put her through and the super family.
> 
> in nxt chapter Lena will find the strength and courage to face Lillian Luthor and tell her finally how she feels and have the courage to speak out if she gets a chance Sanver's and Jamie are very protective of Lena Luthor plus both pups will be at L corp as well Lillian better watch out in nxt chapter


	8. Lena Luthor's day of closure with her past with help of her superFamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena day of reckoning with Lillian Luthor finally will she cause trouble for the super family or will see finally see that her daughter is happy and content will she accept Kara as a daughter in law and her family especially little Jamie will she accept Lillian in the family or will she give Lillian a pierce of her mind after she finds out what Lena mum had done to her family.  
> in this chapter there a lot of tense and sadness and Lena will have the strength from her family to get over the day of facing her mum

Kara Danver and Lena Luthor emotional day with Lillian Luthor arrival

Kara held her wife in her arms till they reached L corp it wasn't long till they had arrived Tony parked up in Lena private garage Supercorp didn't wanna move from the limo till they were ready to head in Krypto sensed something was up and put his head and paw on Lena lap she stroked him he reassured her and gave her the strength to do this with her tony got out and opened the door and waited till Ms Luthor was ready to come out of the limo Krypto went out first then he appeared his head and got up on his back legs and placed a paw on Lena.   
Kara was watching on with the interaction with them Lena finally got out Krypto stayed very close to her and never left her side at all she turned to Tony “thank u Tony I wouldn't ask this but cud u came up with us please till Alex and Maggie and little lady arrives to L corp this morning” Ms Luthor spoke “I'm a bag of nerves my mother is coming too see me and Kara and I don't feel safe when she around at all” said Lena to Tony “no worries Ms Luthor I got yr back always and I will protect u both of you no matter what let me lock up the limo and I will be with u in a sec” said Tony.   
So Tony locked up the limo and escorted Lena and Kara and Krypto into the L corp they spoke with the doorman Lena put Tony on the list to come up to office as her security bodyguard then they made their way to Lena lift to her area Jess hadn't arrived yet as it was far to early for her the lift pinged at her floor Lena took a breathe and walked out of her lift Kara and tony were at Lena side and Krypto was in front of her she wasn't sure whether she wud have a surprise guest in her office.  
Coz she knew Lillian wud come unannounced so she slowly walked over to her office took a breathe she grab hold of Kara hand Supergirl cuddled her lady Krypto was right in front of her she went to grab the door knob and she opened the door there sat on the Supercorp sofa was none other than Lillian Luthor Lena gasped for air Tony gave Lillian a sharp stare so did Kara and Krypto almost showed his teeth toward her.   
The young pup weren't happy at all Lena found her voice and spoke out “what the hell are u doing in my office at this time of the morning we weren't expecting you yet how the hell did u come up here without the doorman knowing u had no rights at all Lillian” said angry Lena Kara and Tony stayed by Lena side Krypto was edging towards Lillian he didn't like strangers in his mum office “why don't u call off yr dog Lena lets have a sensible chat on why I've been summoned here by director Danvers and detective Sawyer why am I here Lena I disappeared for reason to give u space and time and hoped u come to yr senses and come home.”  
Lillian spoke “but I can see that not gonna happen at all why are u here Ms Danver what hold have u got on my daughter she belong with her family who need her back u got no right over her at all I thought Supergirl wud of joined us by now” said Lillian Kara was getting angry inside and wanted to punch Lillian or throw her off the balcony Lena cud sense her lady was getting frustrated about it all she led Kara over to her desk they completely ignored Lillian Tony and Krypto kept an eye on Lillian until Sanvers and Jamie had arrived.   
Which wasn't long at all Alex and Maggie and little lady had ordered their breakfast and Supercorp the waitress had called out their number and they grab their order and exited the cafe and headed over to L corp unaware that Lillian had already arrived in Lena office early without permission and making Lena uncomfortable Sanver and Jamie had arrived at L corp they got into Lena lift and press the button and wasn't long till it reached Ms Luthor floor and then they headed towards her office door which was strangely opened.   
Jamie saw her auntie's at her aunt desk they weren't very happy at all Sanvers and little lady approached with caution Alex and Maggie grab their gun in the holder then entered Lena office only to find one Lillian Luthor sat on Lena couch Kara was doing her Supergirl protective pose in front of Lena who was sat on her desk shaking both Alex and Maggie stared at Lena mum then back at Supercorp, Jamie and Gertrude comes in she smiles at her aunts then turns her head and see a stranger on her aunt's couch.   
She didn't know who she was at all so she grab Gertrude harness then Krypto came over to little Jamie side and protected her Lena approaches her niece from behind and little lady lean back on her Aunt with Kara by their side Jamie spoke first “ who the hell are you and what are you doing in my aunt Lena office I don't know you and yr trespassing on private property and yr scaring my aunt and making her feel uncomfortable so u better start talking or else” said Jamie Supercorp and Sanver's were shocked that Jamie was interrogating Lillian Luthor in front of them.   
So they let her carry on then her aunt Lena knelt down beside her and spoke out “Jamie sweetie she the reason why we are all ere this morning she our meeting me and Kara wanted to find her and talk with her face to face” Jamie didn't like it one bit she didn't trust their guest at all then Lillian spoke up “I'm Lillian Luthor I'm actually Lena mum I've come on the request of director Danvers and Detective Sawyer little one I promise you I'm not here to hurt or harm Lena or Kara either” Lillian spoke.  
“I swear Jamie please give me a chance” said Lillian little lady turned round to face her aunt Lena to get some reassurance from her and see what Lena wanted to do so she whispered in aunt ear Ms Luthor paid more attention to her niece than her mum Kara wasn't impressed with Lillian just showing up in her lady office without permission both Maggie and Alex were the same they were fuming at Lillian the Danver's sister's and Maggie sat on the sofa near Lillian Tony sat on the chair Krypto and Gertrude was still with Jamie by her side they focused on Lillian they weren't happy at all.   
Lena and Jamie were still talking together “So why am I here Director Danver u weren't very clear when we spoke on the phone at all” said Lillian then Maggie and Alex looked at each other then at Kara who waited for Lena to response Who was busy with Jamie they was still whispering to each other then all of sudden Lena came over and sat in the spare chair with Jamie on her lap Jamie spoke up towards Lillian all eyes was on little lady.   
“Rule1. Lillian u don't get to interrupt my aunt's when they are talking to you at all rules2 u don't get to shout at my aunt Lena at all in my presence or else rule3. I will use my watch to summon Supergirl if u threaten any of my family are u understanding me rule4. if u step out of line at any point of this meeting my uncle Tony will be escorting you out and u will never see yr daughter ever again rules5. u don't get to upset my family at all or my Ama will arrest you and throw u in her jail for good” said Jamie.   
Lillian was shocked on the way Jamie had spoken to her she nodded towards the youngster agreeing to Jamie Rules Everyone was shocked at little lady rules Maggie was so proud of her daughter of protecting her family and her auntie Lena Jamie cuddled into her aunt for while and Lena wrapped her arms around her niece for security Tony watched on he wasn't gonna leave his family with Lillian Luthor present at all.   
“So u wanna know why yr here Lillian well I will tell you why I'm marrying yr daughter on valentine day its a joint wedding with Alex and Maggie Lena wanted to share the news with you and we were hoping you wud join us in Midvale in Feb” said Kara. 

To Be continued More with Lillian and Jamie !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara will have closure with Lillian Luthor eventually Jamie will protect her aunt's forever especially lena after what she did for Jamie when she first arrived little lady will everything in her power to protect her family and she will have the pups protection who wont let Lillian help their family ever again,
> 
> Sanver and supercorp will be left shocked after this chapter after what happened with Jamie and Lillian No one Messes with Jamie Sawyer family!!!


	9. Lena Luthor's day of closure with her past with help of her superFamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena day of reckoning with Lillian Luthor finally will she cause trouble for the super family or will see finally see that her daughter is happy and content will she accept Kara as a daughter in law and her family especially little Jamie will she accept Lillian in the family or will she give Lillian a pierce of her mind after she finds out what Lena mum had done to her family.  
> in this chapter there a lot of tense and sadness and Lena will have the strength from her family to get over the day of facing her mum

Kara Danver and Lena Luthor emotional day with Lillian Luthor arrival

Kara held her wife in her arms till they reached L corp it wasn't long till they had arrived Tony parked up in Lena private garage Supercorp didn't wanna move from the limo till they were ready to head in Krypto sensed something was up and put his head and paw on Lena lap she stroked him he reassured her and gave her the strength to do this with her tony got out and opened the door and waited till Ms Luthor was ready to come out of the limo Krypto went out first then he appeared his head and got up on his back legs and placed a paw on Lena.   
Kara was watching on with the interaction with them Lena finally got out Krypto stayed very close to her and never left her side at all she turned to Tony “thank u Tony I wouldn't ask this but cud u came up with us please till Alex and Maggie and little lady arrives to L corp this morning” Ms Luthor spoke “I'm a bag of nerves my mother is coming too see me and Kara and I don't feel safe when she around at all” said Lena to Tony “no worries Ms Luthor I got yr back always and I will protect u both of you no matter what let me lock up the limo and I will be with u in a sec” said Tony.   
So Tony locked up the limo and escorted Lena and Kara and Krypto into the L corp they spoke with the doorman Lena put Tony on the list to come up to office as her security bodyguard then they made their way to Lena lift to her area Jess hadn't arrived yet as it was far to early for her the lift pinged at her floor Lena took a breathe and walked out of her lift Kara and tony were at Lena side and Krypto was in front of her she wasn't sure whether she wud have a surprise guest in her office.  
Coz she knew Lillian wud come unannounced so she slowly walked over to her office took a breathe she grab hold of Kara hand Supergirl cuddled her lady Krypto was right in front of her she went to grab the door knob and she opened the door there sat on the Supercorp sofa was none other than Lillian Luthor Lena gasped for air Tony gave Lillian a sharp stare so did Kara and Krypto almost showed his teeth toward her.   
The young pup weren't happy at all Lena found her voice and spoke out “what the hell are u doing in my office at this time of the morning we weren't expecting you yet how the hell did u come up here without the doorman knowing u had no rights at all Lillian” said angry Lena Kara and Tony stayed by Lena side Krypto was edging towards Lillian he didn't like strangers in his mum office “why don't u call off yr dog Lena lets have a sensible chat on why I've been summoned here by director Danvers and detective Sawyer why am I here Lena I disappeared for reason to give u space and time and hoped u come to yr senses and come home.”  
Lillian spoke “but I can see that not gonna happen at all why are u here Ms Danver what hold have u got on my daughter she belong with her family who need her back u got no right over her at all I thought Supergirl wud of joined us by now” said Lillian Kara was getting angry inside and wanted to punch Lillian or throw her off the balcony Lena cud sense her lady was getting frustrated about it all she led Kara over to her desk they completely ignored Lillian Tony and Krypto kept an eye on Lillian until Sanvers and Jamie had arrived.   
Which wasn't long at all Alex and Maggie and little lady had ordered their breakfast and Supercorp the waitress had called out their number and they grab their order and exited the cafe and headed over to L corp unaware that Lillian had already arrived in Lena office early without permission and making Lena uncomfortable Sanver and Jamie had arrived at L corp they got into Lena lift and press the button and wasn't long till it reached Ms Luthor floor and then they headed towards her office door which was strangely opened.   
Jamie saw her auntie's at her aunt desk they weren't very happy at all Sanvers and little lady approached with caution Alex and Maggie grab their gun in the holder then entered Lena office only to find one Lillian Luthor sat on Lena couch Kara was doing her Supergirl protective pose in front of Lena who was sat on her desk shaking both Alex and Maggie stared at Lena mum then back at Supercorp, Jamie and Gertrude comes in she smiles at her aunts then turns her head and see a stranger on her aunt's couch.   
She didn't know who she was at all so she grab Gertrude harness then Krypto came over to little Jamie side and protected her Lena approaches her niece from behind and little lady lean back on her Aunt with Kara by their side Jamie spoke first “ who the hell are you and what are you doing in my aunt Lena office I don't know you and yr trespassing on private property and yr scaring my aunt and making her feel uncomfortable so u better start talking or else” said Jamie Supercorp and Sanver's were shocked that Jamie was interrogating Lillian Luthor in front of them.   
So they let her carry on then her aunt Lena knelt down beside her and spoke out “Jamie sweetie she the reason why we are all ere this morning she our meeting me and Kara wanted to find her and talk with her face to face” Jamie didn't like it one bit she didn't trust their guest at all then Lillian spoke up “I'm Lillian Luthor I'm actually Lena mum I've come on the request of director Danvers and Detective Sawyer little one I promise you I'm not here to hurt or harm Lena or Kara either” Lillian spoke.  
“I swear Jamie please give me a chance” said Lillian little lady turned round to face her aunt Lena to get some reassurance from her and see what Lena wanted to do so she whispered in aunt ear Ms Luthor paid more attention to her niece than her mum Kara wasn't impressed with Lillian just showing up in her lady office without permission both Maggie and Alex were the same they were fuming at Lillian the Danver's sister's and Maggie sat on the sofa near Lillian Tony sat on the chair Krypto and Gertrude was still with Jamie by her side they focused on Lillian they weren't happy at all.   
Lena and Jamie were still talking together “So why am I here Director Danver u weren't very clear when we spoke on the phone at all” said Lillian then Maggie and Alex looked at each other then at Kara who waited for Lena to response Who was busy with Jamie they was still whispering to each other then all of sudden Lena came over and sat in the spare chair with Jamie on her lap Jamie spoke up towards Lillian all eyes was on little lady.   
“Rule1. Lillian u don't get to interrupt my aunt's when they are talking to you at all rules2 u don't get to shout at my aunt Lena at all in my presence or else rule3. I will use my watch to summon Supergirl if u threaten any of my family are u understanding me rule4. if u step out of line at any point of this meeting my uncle Tony will be escorting you out and u will never see yr daughter ever again rules5. u don't get to upset my family at all or my Ama will arrest you and throw u in her jail for good” said Jamie.   
Lillian was shocked on the way Jamie had spoken to her she nodded towards the youngster agreeing to Jamie Rules Everyone was shocked at little lady rules Maggie was so proud of her daughter of protecting her family and her auntie Lena Jamie cuddled into her aunt for while and Lena wrapped her arms around her niece for security Tony watched on he wasn't gonna leave his family with Lillian Luthor present at all.   
“So u wanna know why yr here Lillian well I will tell you why I'm marrying yr daughter on valentine day its a joint wedding with Alex and Maggie Lena wanted to share the news with you and we were hoping you wud join us in Midvale in Feb” said Kara. 

To Be continued More with Lillian and Jamie !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara will have closure with Lillian Luthor eventually Jamie will protect her aunt's forever especially lena after what she did for Jamie when she first arrived little lady will everything in her power to protect her family and she will have the pups protection who wont let Lillian help their family ever again,
> 
> Sanver and supercorp will be left shocked after this chapter after what happened with Jamie and Lillian No one Messes with Jamie Sawyer family!!!


	10. Jamie Sawyer & Lena Luthor showdown with Lillian Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie sawyer and her family werent expecting to deal with Lillian luthor foirst thing in the morning she just showed up unannounced and it upset Lena and made Kara Angry aswell they were expecting it then in walked Sanver who were fuming at Lillian for just showing up way to early and not letting Lena some time to her self and get compose her self before her mum showed up.   
> All credit lays with Jamie who protected her aunt and most importantly set some ground rules towards Lillian luthor coz no one messes with Jamie aunts or her family at all both pups and Tony weren't moving or leaving their family at all

Lena and Kara moment with Lillian with the watchfully eye by Jamie and her mum's

Alex and Maggie watched on the detective passed to Jamie her breakfast muffin and hot choc to Lena to look after for her Maggie then gave Lena her breakfast as well the director passed Lillian a coffee and she gave one to tony as well Lillian hadn't said Much at all after she was just told Kara marrying her daughter “do u love my daughter Ms Danver for who she is Lena is unique and fragile she a brilliant scientist I don't want her talents go to waste at all Kara” said Lillian.   
Then Kara took a breathe and choose her words wisely “Lillian I love yr daughter with all of my heart she is my true soulmate the one for me I never thought I cud ever find love until yr daughter came into my life she meant the world to me she a incredible scientist and I know Supergirl is gratefully of the many time Lena has helped her and the Deo and helped saved National city” said Kara.   
Then she continued “yr daughter Lillian is under my family protection and little Lady's as well Lena is loved and honoured by us all she one of kind and we adore and trust her 100% per cent and I will always love her forever and always will please come to wedding Lillian but no1 rules u don't tell that son of yrs about the wedding at all I don't wanna be punching and throwing him into space at all I hope I made my self clear” said Kara.   
Lillian took a sip from her coffee “you made yourself loud and clear Kara I only want what best for my daughter that's all she too precious and I'm sorry for just showing up I should call one of you” Lillian spoke up “Jamie I'm sorry if I scared yr aunt Lena I shouldn't of said what I said in front of you I hope u can forgive me I hope we can be friends I wud love to hang out sometime as we gonna be family after all” said Lillian then Jamie slide off her aunt Lena lap gave her aunt her breakfast muffin and drink and slowly walked over to Lillian everyone was waiting to see what little lady was gonna do or say.   
Maggie and Alex watched over their daughter “if you hurt or betrayal any of my family you will personally be dealing with me and Supergirl coz I know she wont stand for it if anyone hurts or tries to kidnap my auntie Lena u will regret it big time and my family don't give out second chances at all to anyone do I make my self clear Lillian” said Jamie then she continued talking “if u so betrayal my trust u will deal with my Ama and Mummy Alex and they will deal with you personally” little lady hadn't finished.   
“My Aunt Lena means the world to me and my family anyone comes near her without my family permission u will face Supergirl I will only give u one chance only I hope I made myself clear Lillian u break yr promise and my Aunt Lena wont let u back in her life at all” said Jamie Alex and Maggie were so proud of their daughter of sticking up for Lena who was tearing up and still in shock and overwhelmed after what little lady had just said Kara held her in her arms and held her hand tight. Lillian got up and knelt down to Little lady both pups was watching Lillian every move near their little human “Jamie I know I've done some bad things to yr family and I'm truly sorry for that I swear I thought Supergirl was taking my daughter away from me and use her but I can see now that she has a family who cares about her for who she has become wud it be okay with you Jamie that I cud talk to my daughter on the balcony for couple minutes please give me a chance sweetie I will prove it to u that u can trust me I promise” said Lillian.   
Then Jamie looked over to both of her mum's for reassurance their permission to allow Lillian speak with her aunt Alex nodded then Maggie spoke out to Lillian “u get one chance like my daughter has told u Lillian u blow it and yr out no return Jamie is putting her trust in u if me or Alex had our way u wouldn't even get a chance to speak with yr daughter at all u get 5mins with Lena that's it” said Maggie.   
Lillian nodded at the detective and Alex then Jamie walked back over to her aunt who knelt down on one knee and hugged her niece no words needed between her and Jamie as she knew little lady was her protector she kissed her niece and gave her back her breakfast and pick her up and placed little lady next to Kara Lena gave Supergirl little lady hot choc Ms Luthor and Lillian went over to the balcony Tony was keeping an eye and so was both pups they sat down near Lena desk.   
And they didn't move one bit Maggie got up and went over to her daughter “I'm so proud of you sweetie for protecting yr aunt Lena like that you were incredible I wouldn't wanna mess with u for sure u totally stole the stage from all us” the detective spoke ”You didn't give her a chance to back down at all u did a good job Agent Sawyer” said Maggie she gave her daughter the biggest cuddle ever “Te Quireo Jamie sawyer Danvers stronger together sweetie” said Maggie.   
Kara turned to make sure her lady was okay and safe and still in eye view she then wrapped her arm around her niece “I'm so proud of you Jamie I think u definitely scared her a bit I don't think she was expecting u to say anything at all u did good and Supergirl wud be so proud of you standing up against Lillian as well thank u sweetie for what u said to her” said Kara, Alex got off her chair and went straight over to her daughter and knelt down “you think I scared her mummy Alex did u see she didn't even blink an eye lid or chat back to me no one messes with me or my family she got a bit nervous when I threaten her with my Supergirl watch” said Jamie.   
Alex smiled and hugged her daughter “ you my sweet angel deserve the biggest dinner treat later yr choice I wasn't expecting you to say anything at all Jamie u took the words straight out of my mouth completely u took control and u definitely told her for sure like a true Agent I'm so proud of u Jamie and so wud Uncle Jonn as well Te Quiro Jamie” said Alex.   
Then she gave her daughter a cuddle and helped little lady with her muffin she went over to the Cabernet she knew Lena had a plate and she borrow it for little lady and unwrapped the muffin and got Jamie potatoes skillets and got her a fork as well Maggie gave Kara her breakfast and Sanver had their breakfast as well Supergirl was super hearing on Lena and Lillian conversation she wasn't gonna let Lena deal with her mum on her own at all On the balcony with Lena and Lillian there was silent Lillian lean on the balcony wall.   
“Woow Lena I'm completely speechless right now Jamie pretty unique and has yr best interest at heart she something I can see she got a good heart she adore u so much I can see that now” said Lillian then she continued “ I screwed up I know that the bad decision I made was mistake and I do regret a lot of stuff and I hurt you and yr feelings I should of never of betrayed u or yr trust in me I never was a proper mum to you all intention was more focus on yr brother I should never of abandoned you at all Lena and I'm so sorry for that” said Lillian.   
With Lena listening to her mum she wasn't ready to speak to her at all “i know I have a lot of making up to do with you Lena and I wanna try to be yr mum and be there for you and support you in any decisions u make so u and Ms Danver's getting married a Luthor and super together” Lillian spoke “I didn't see that coming but I can sense Kara love you so very much and I can see that yr new family has yr best interest at heart I should of never doubted them at all do we have a chance Lena please” said Lillian.   
Lena was almost close to tear's she couldn't speak at all “you get one chance with me Lillian u ever betrayal me or my family u wont get another chance and u will face Supergirl and Jamie” Lena spoke“I don't want any contact with Lex at all I don't want any trouble on my wedding day If I see or hear any of yr goons anywhere on my special day u will regret it Lillian u hurt me so much u betrayed me u left me” said Lena and she continued “ that little lady in there means the world to me and Kara if I ever see Hank Hanshaw near my home or here or anywhere near my niece u will regret for rest of yr life do I make myself clear” said Lena.   
She found her voice and strength Lillian bowed her head “loud and clear Lena thank u for given me the chance I'm gratefully I wont let u down I promise I swear I will leave u to it and I will be contact with you soon my dear take care of yr self Lena talk soon” said Lillian who walked back in leaving Lena to catch her breath and her thoughts “can I have a word with u auntie Lillian out in the foyer just us two please” said Jamie, Ms luthor nodded at little lady both Krypto and Getrude followed little lady out to the foyer.   
Kara jumped off her chair and went straight out onto the balcony and catched Lena collapsing into Supergirl arms and cried her heart out Kara just rocked her gently Sanver didn't wanna interrupted but they did go near the office door to keep an eye on their daughter Tony also kept watch as well he wasn't gonna let anything bad happen to his little angel at all “Auntie Lillian I hope 2day meeting showed you that we are a family to yr daughter I adore and care about Lena a lot when I first came to National city I got in a bit trouble lucky enough I had my Supergirl Watch” said Jamie she then continued. 

To Be continued with More Jamie and Lillian moment!!


	11. "Jamie Sawyer and Lillian Luthor showdown with her super Family watch on"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so the Super Family still reeling over Lillian visit and that little jamie took in charge of it and made a stand of protecting her family but mostly importantly her auntie Lena who she become fond of anyone upset or disrespect her at all Sanvers and Supercorp were shocked and overwhelmed on What Jamie had done. 
> 
> Jamie was just about to chat with Lillian Luthor on her own without her family around but both pups will be there to protect her and not let Lillian hurt her Tony was near by the door as well so was both of her mum's

Jamie Sawyer with Lillian Luthor continues to chat together!!

Supercorp came back inside they were now listening to Jamie speech “Supergirl came and rescued me and brought me ere to yr daughter who took great care of me I hurt my arm I got jumped in the park by a pick pocket” little lady spoke up “He was trying to get my bag but I held on till the girl of steel came to me auntie Lena took an x ray of my arm lucky for me it wasn't broken both of my mummy's and uncle Jonn put the guy away behind bars for good” said Jamie.   
Lillian knelt down to little lady level “ woow u were so brave sweetie I'm glad Supergirl and Lena helped u Jamie my promise to u if anyone come near you or threatens u mention my name then they will run the other way yr under my protection Ms Sawyer from now” said Lillian to Jamie “You are unique and have some much compassion inside of you I can see u get from yr Ama the detective u got a gd heart Jamie I hope u and I can chat another time I better go back in hiding I have risked a lot coming here” said Lillian.  
Then Jamie lean cuddled Lillian “I hope we can build a friendship first and get to know the real Lillian Luthor auntie Lena mum I'm sorry I scared you in the office on what I said to you I'm just very protective of my family as they have been with me” Said Jamie then Lillian had the last word “ until we meet again Ms Sawyer and u did scare me a little u were really good interrogating me like that like mother like daughter sweetie u can be what ever u want I'm sensing like either director Danvers or yr Ama in yr future” said Lillian.   
Jamie shrug her shoulder “who knows auntie Lillian I can do both I guess with the help of these two Krypto and Gertrude they are my protector” said Jamie Lillian smiled and hugged her niece she got up and shook Jamie hand “I will see u soon Jamie u better get back in the office I'm sure yr food is getting cold and yr drink why don't you use yr watch to get Supergirl over take care sweetie” said Lillian Jamie turned round and was about to head back then she turned back Lillian Luthor was no where to be seen at all.   
Tony opened Lena office door wide and waited for little lady to come back in “she will be back sweetie I reckon she hasn't gone far at all lets check you to see if she tricked u Jamie after u gave her that hug” said Supergirl so she used x-ray vision and checked Jamie pockets there was nothing at all no device or locator at all Lillian was actually true to her word but Supergirl wasn't gonna give her a chance at all Jamie went back over to her aunt who was sat on her couch she too hop on and sat right next to her.   
Lena wrapped her arms around her niece and leaned over “thank Jamie for protecting me from her u truly did scare her a lot I cud tell my little hero who saved the day” said Lena then Jamie leaned over and cuddle into her aunt Kara zapped little lady food and gave it back to her and she heated up Jamie hot choc drink and passed it over to her lovely lady Lena and Jamie were enjoying their breakfast together Alex and Maggie sat back down and finished theirs and so did Kara as well she sat next to her niece on the couch.   
Tony had a couple of coffee with his family he wasn't gonna leave them at all after Lillian visit little lady noticed her aunt Kara was uncomfortable she lean and gave her aunt a cuddle Supergirl wrapped her arm around her niece Lena also noticed and checked over her lady as well she place her hand on her wife tummy to check on their bundle Alex was concerned about her sister as well “sis are u okay if my niece or nephew given u trouble I can give u something for yr tummy pain it wont harm the little one” said Alex.   
Lena gave her sister in law to be permission to help Kara so Alex disappeared down to the L corp Med bay Maggie came over and sat on the coffee table and stayed with Kara “I'm gonna teach u some breathing technique it will help u Supergirl promise” said Maggie so the Detective showed Kara and she copied the breathing technique Alex finally came back and had made her sister a remedy to drink Supergirl screw her face up she drank the remedy in one Alex wasn't impressed but if it helps her sister and her niece or nephew coz she wud do anything for her sister.   
They were relaxed Jamie was having cuddles with both of her aunt's Tony had left to see his family Ms luthor gave him the rest of the day off Sanvers had left they had a call out in national city little Jamie didn't wanna leave her aunt's alone Maggie had left a book on the coffee table Little Jamie started reading to her aunt's they were so proud of their niece her reading was excellent Supercorp was enjoying the story when all sudden their was a “swosssh” sound which came from the balcony Krypto and Gertrude heard the noise and went over to the balcony and investigated.   
Jamie carried on reading to Lena and Kara both puppies went outside and meet the stranger on the balcony Krypto bowed down so did Gertrude their way to say hi the stranger pet them both and spoke out “i was looking for Kara Zor El is she here” said the stranger Krypto looked up and turned towards the balcony door like he was showing the way to Kara and led the stranger inside with Gertrude.   
Kara and Lena were helping Jamie with some of the words she couldn't do Supergirl hadn't noticed the pups wasn't in the office then all of sudden they came back inside they weren't alone Kara looked up and was in complete shock the stranger came close “Omg mum is it you this cant be real it cant be you u died on krypton with dad I'm dreaming this” said Kara, Supergirl got up and walked over to Alura she didn't know what else to say she couldn't believe her mum was standing in front of her Alura slowly came forward and approached her daughter and held her hands.   
“I'm real sweetheart its truly is me Kara I'm alive I've been living on Argo city this whole time I didn't have a way to contact you or to find you my love I'm so sorry Kara I should of done more but I just couldn't I cant believe we finally reunited at long last my daughter” said Alura, Jamie and Lena looked up to the reunion little lady was confused she looked at her aunt to get answers Lena cuddled her niece and reassured her it all okay and told her that Alura was Kara mum Supergirl turned facing her little family.   
“Jamie, Lena this is my mum Alura Zor El who I thought I lost forever and that I wouldn't see any more she put me in pod many yrs ago to Earth” said Kara, Little Jamie slipped off the couch and so did Lena and they both walked over to Alura little lady held out her hand “its lovely to meet u Alura I'm Jamie sawyer and this is my auntie Lena Luthor she the Ceo of L corp and these two fluffy balls are Krypto and Gertrude” said Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie sawyer settled with her auntie's and enjoyed their breakfast Sanver had a call out but supercorp agreed to look aftger their niece together both pups were with them they heard and noticed a noise from the balcony and had investigated there a surprise for one Kara Zor EL best gift someone cud give her. 
> 
> there more to with the new stranger who arrived in town seeking Supergirl and alot more to come with Jamie and her family in nxt chapter 
> 
> thanx for the support and reading the Jamie story!!!


	12. Supercorp and Jamie Sawyer new guest in National city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after the morning they had with Lillian a little while later supercorp had another visitor someone Kara and Lena had expected to see especially for Kara who had lost so much in her life it was emotionally moment but at least Jamie was there with her aunt's time had past and Jamie had hang out with Lena assistant Jess for a bit to let Kara and Lena spend some time with their guest.
> 
> dont want to give to much away for u all!!

Kara Danver and Lena Luthor special guest at Lcorp

Alura took little Jamie hand and shook it and knelt down to her level “its honour to meet u Jamie Sawyer and these two fluffy balls as well they are cute and adorable I'm sorry for just showing up here I did have someone send me a faint signal I didn't know where it was coming from untill I had help coming here Kal El brought me here to earth and guide me to yr auntie Kara” said Alura Kara mum rose up she noticed Supergirl had tear's streaming down her cheeks and Kara went straight into her mum arms who held her daughter.  
Lena watched on and placed a supporting hand on Kara back Alura just held her daughter tightly and comforted her Jess came in to check on Lena, Jamie noticed and picked up her book and her hot choc and walked over to Jess who grab hold of her hand “I'm gonna go with Jess and help her out for bit and give u guys some alone time together to chat with Alura Krypto can stay with u and I will take Gertrude with me” said Jamie, Kara looked at her niece “Jamie u don't need to do that sweetie at all u cud just sit at Lena desk and I'm sure Lena got some games on her laptop for you” said Kara.   
Jamie nodded and spoke “its okay auntie Kara u and yr mum need time together and have a catch up I'm sure u got loads to talk about we can hang out later promise lets go Jess I'm sure u got some filling to do that I can help you with plus we can order lunch for my aunt's and our guest as well” said Jamie Jess smiled at Jamie and lead her out of the office Lena gave her the nod to take little lady to her desk Alura sat on one of the seats Kara sat back on the couch with Lena ms Luthor grab Kara hand.   
“Mum there so much i wanna tell you about me and how I've been I do have something important to tell you mum Me and Lena are together and we are engaged to be married next yr on valentine day” said Kara Continued “with my adoptive sister and her partner its a double wedding we wud love for u to come and be a part of our special day mum” said Kara Lena wrapped her arms around her lady and supported Supergirl “we have also some other news as well Alura we are expecting our first child Kara is pregnant we not to sure on how far she is I hope u can help us figure out her Kryptonian biology cycle” said Lena.   
Alura took moment to digest everything the girls were telling her she was overwhelmed and surprised and over the moon for them both she pulled her chair closer to her daughter and placed her hand on her Supergirl tummy and felt for the kick she looked at the size of Kara tummy then she spoke “I reckon u possibly 3months or more pregnant our Kyptonian biology circle is different to a human circle my guess yr newborn be here maybe Christmas or valentine day here on earth Kara it will speed up as u been on earth for a long time and absorbing the earth sun” said Alura.   
Then continued “I'm guessing thou my grandchild got a strong heartbeat and is growing fast u will need extra energy boost thou to control the baby growth and consume enough food supplies for the both of you Lena will have to monitor you both closely u cant over do it Kara u need plenty of rest” said Alura to Supercorp who were taking in everything she was saying Lena was prepared on everything she had extra energy boost and so did the Deo as well whenever Kara needed as well.  
Alura sat on Supercorp couch and hugged her daughter she was happy that her Kara had found someone to love and have future with her own life partner “I'm so proud of you Kara and I'm glad I came to see you and meet Lena as well I better go Kal and Lois will be waiting for me maybe we can meet up for lunch or something” said Alura Kara and Lena nodded towards Alura and accepted the lunch invite Kara mum hugged both of them and stroke Krypto said her goodbye and left from the balcony.   
Leaving Supercorp alone for a bit Jess came back in with Jamie who was snacking on a choc bar Little lady skipped over to her aunts and gave Kara a cuddle “thanks for hanging out with me and helping me with my reading as well had a blast Jess” said Jamie Jess just smiled at little lady and high fived her “right I'm gonna go and get some coffee and more snacks for us I wont be long Kara did u want me to get u some pot sticks and some ice cream as well for you I wont be long Ms Luthor.” said Jess she left Supercorp alone.   
Lena went to her desk and little lady had followed her and slip onto her lap Kara led down on their couch and relaxed Lena did some work with little lady watching her and cuddled into her aunt Jamie was always intrigued on her aunt work it made Lena smile that little lady took an interested On what she does at L corp so she showed her a new project she was working on Jamie face lit up when she saw it was to do with her aunt Kara and re hugged her aunt Later on that day Alex and Maggie had picked up little lady and took her to the cinema and had dinner out.   
Lena had worked late Kara had fallen asleep on their couch Jonn was busy working at the Deo he enjoyed being back and helping out for Alex out when she needed to take a break and the stress Lena had managed to catch up with her work and did more on her project for her amazing lady it was a surprise Jess had got them food that she promised she keep checking on Kara making sure she was okay and Supercorp had told her their news about their unborn child who was kicking a lot and had finally settled when Lena touched Kara tummy.   
She gently kissed her lady tummy and kissed Kara forehead Lena text Tony to come and pick them up she gently woke up Supergirl she gathered some energy yellow sun supplies and wrapped around her lady waist to give Supergirl some extra boost energy to get home that evening Supercorp had a early nite together and intertwined themselves together and fell asleep peacefully after the day they had.   
Another month had past it was finally December Alex and Maggie were still sleeping and Jamie came sneaking in and crawled onto their bed and slowly sneaked towards her mum's she managed to slip under the covers without them even knowing then all of sudden both Alex and Maggie engulfed their daughter with a lot tickles and massive cuddles it was their ritual together as a family Alex and Maggie continued spending time with their daughter laughing and giggling with her at Alex jokes.  
She tried tickling them it was their Sunday ritual together Maggie had switched on their TV for little lady it was Alex turn to make breakfast for them she left her two favorite ladies and made her lady's fav's dishes and brought it in to their room she saw her lady's all curled up together Jamie had wrapped her arms around her mum which she thought was so cute she took a sneakie pic of them together Alex had placed the breakfast tray on the side and gave Jamie and Maggie their hot drink's first.   
They enjoyed their morning together as a family little lady and Maggie were watching cartoons and giggling together Alex had re joined them back in bed and sipped on her morning coffee and watch the Sunday cartoon with her little family her mobile had chimed it was a text from Lena asking if they wanted to do lunch with them at the penhouse Alura and Clark and Lois was gonna be there they were in national city for a while visiting Kara Alex had heart eyes knowing her sister family had come to visit her it had been a while since Supergirl had seen her cousin and Lois for a mega catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Lena and Kara and Alura had some time together Kara still reeling that her mum actually survived and that she was living on Argo city which Supercorp never knew Supergirl thought she had lost everything in her life at least the one she adore and admired was back in her life 
> 
> Alura did explain about Kara Kryptotian biology to Supercorp which gave them some in light with it all  
> Time has past now Jamie was getting excited as it was early Decemeber 
> 
> more to come with the super gang and Jamie!!!!


	13. Sanver and supercorp sunday excitement part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its kind of family time with Jamie and supercorp and Sanvers with their new guest Alura and Lois and Clark everyone excited to see each other as it been awhile Alex is nervous of introducing Maggie and Jamie to Kara family little lady had already meet Alura when she surprised her daughter and daughter in law at Lcorp 
> 
> lena was overwhelmed and excited for Kara being reunited with her mum and family exciting times ahead for them all in upcoming chapter of season 5!!!

Alex danver meeting Alura Danver for the first time at Supercorp Penhouse

Alex thought it wud be nice to finally meet and chat with Alura and introduce her to Maggie and Jamie it was mega step for Alex to share her life with other's Alex and Maggie and little lady got up and showered and dressed they were almost ready to head over to Lena and Kara Penhouse the director got a couple of bottle to take over and Maggie did have a choc dessert thaw out to take with them Jamie was really nervous but excited to meet Kara family they got their jackets on Jamie put Gertrude harness on and lead as well then made their way to down to the garage.   
they got into the 4x4 Maggie drove them Alex put on the cd player for her and Jamie to sing along together they shortly arrived at the Penhouse Maggie parked up in Lena private garage and they all made their way towards Lena private side door to the apartment Jamie knocked on the door Alex and Maggie had their hand full with their gifts for the lunch Lena opened the door and greeted her guests gave her niece the biggest cuddle ever Clark and Lois turned and got up for the couch.   
They smiled were really excited to see Alex again they came over Lois grab the bottles and Clark gave Alex a big cuddle “its so good to see ya again Alex I missed you it lovely to hang out finally Lois gave Alex a welcoming cuddle then she introduce Maggie and Jamie to them “Clark, Lois this is my fiancee detective Maggie Sawyer and our daughter Jamie Sawyer” Kara and Alura were watching on whilst preparing Sunday lunch with the help of Lena as well Ms Luthor didn't want Kara to over do it in her condition.  
Then Alura left the kitchen and went over to Alex and Jamie and Maggie to say hi to them “hey Alura I didn't get a chance to properly introduce Maggie to you when u came to L corp to surprises Kara the other day” said Alex then Alura knelt down to Jamie level “its a honour to meet u detective sawyer and its lovely to see u again Jamie sawyer it lovely to get a chance to hang out with you guys whilst I'm here for a while why don't u lovelies take a sit and get comfy lunch wont be long said Alura.”   
Lena had gotten sanver a couple of beers and Jamie a soft drink they chilled out on the sofa with Clark and Lois Krypto came back from his walk only to notice his fav human and Gertrude had arrived Jamie noticed and smiled and she got to greet her fav fur ball Krypto stood up and gave Jamie a cuddle everyone witness it they all smiled at the interaction with Krypto and his fav human he greeted Gertrude as well Lena and Alura together managed to prepare a special starter which Alura laid out on the decorated table.   
Supergirl had done earlier in the morning Lena was checking on the food letting Kara to taste the sauce she prepared as well Supergirl loved and approved on it Lena loved cooking for others she was happy and content Alura approached Ms Luthor whilst she was stirring Lena looked up to Alura “when there a quiet moment cud we have a chat at some point Lena” Ms luthor nodded and smiled at her mother in law to be “of course we can Alura I wud love to chat with ya after lunchtime once everyone had some food and relaxed more and chilled in front of a movie.”   
Alura nodded at Lena and smiled and helped to dish out the food and placed it on the table Alex and Maggie helped poured the wine to everyone glasses and helped Lena with the plates of vegetables and treats with the dinner Everyone tucked into their dinner Alura was enjoying her first earth dinner with her daughter and daughter in law Clark and Lois was enjoying it as well as was both pups were munching away Maggie and Alex was enjoying all the treat trimming Lena had done for them all.   
There was no sound near Jamie who was munching on her Sunday lunch and enjoying it a lot Lena had made a special side plate for her niece Maggie noticed it and unveil it and her face lit up and winked at Lena who smiled at both sawyer's tucking into their yummy treat from Lena they wouldn't let Alex have any Supercorp had done Alex fav dish and Kara pass it to her sister some Bbq ribs Lena wanted to make a simple Sunday dinner with some special trimming as it was Alura first ever earth dinner with her daughter and her she wanted to make it special for them all.   
Afterwards they retired to the couch area Lois and Clark insisted to wash up leaving Supercorp and Sanvers hang out with Alura in the lounge area watching some movies together after a while Kara and Sanvers fell asleep And Jamie played with both pups leaving Alura and Lena to have that chat together Lena got Alura another drink and lead her out on to the balcony and sat on their swing lounger Alura found the words and slowly spoke out to Lena who was nervous at first wondering why Alura want to have a chat with her.   
“Lena I wanna thank u from the bottom of my heart for what u done for my daughter and for loving her and opening yr heart she really loves u so much u given her so much love and compassion” said Alura then she continued “I'm so gratefully to you for opening yr heart to me you've welcomed me so lovely thank u Lena I cant wait to meet the rest of family” said Kara mum Lena had a tear in her eyes she wasn't expecting Alura to praise her for look out for her daughter thought she wud of grilled her.   
Alex had woken up and got another drink wanted to get some air so she joined Lena and Alura on the balcony Alex leaned on the balcony wall just sipping and thinking alot “penny for yr thoughts Alex” said Alura who approached Kara sister with Lena on the other side of the director Alex sensed that Alura wanted to chat with her as well Kara mum was quiet she was finding the right words to say to Alex “Ms Danver I'm truly am gratefully for what yr family did for my daughter u saved her and treated her like family and I'm eternal gratefully to you Alex for supporting her and being their as sister figure to her she and I lost so much on our planet” said Kara mum.  
“When we put our daughter in that pod I vow that one day I wud find her again and be there for her me and my husband prepared for the worst but I survived on Argo city my husband didn't” said Alura who continued talking to Alex “i wasn't expecting to live but I did and rebuild Argo city and made it home for me and my people I always wondered what Kara wud be getting up to and wud she be happy with the life she built with you and yr family Alex” said Alura.   
Alex choose her words before speaking out to Alura with Lena by her side “yr daughter is really special Alura to us all she one of kind with a beautifully heart since she arrived on earth she had some tough time fitting in on earth but me and my family Did our best to give her a life she cud be proud of we had some struggles especially me I didn't want a sister and I felt she was ruining my teenage years and both my parents was more focus on her than me" said Alex.   
The director "what I was going through I was a ghost in my own home Kara was really hard to live with at first I didn't wanna know her at all she and I solved a murder case together at school in Midvale it took time for me and Kara to rebuild our friendship and sister relationship but we got there in the end yr daughter is special to me Alura she helped me out on some difficult times I had I've had especially when I broke up with Maggie and I almost drowned in a freaking tank of water but Kara saved me and so did Maggie they both rescued me" said Alex  
"Kara smashed the tank glass I cud of died if it hadn't been for yr daughter Alura she saved me from myself she never gave up on me at all I almost didshe keep me going and supported bme through it all” Said the director, Alura was overwhelmed on what Ms Danvers was telling her with Lena also listening who was almost tearing up hearing what Alex had to go through as Kara never mentioned to her what happened with Alex As she was with Mon El mum making a device to open a worm hole for the Daxmites troops.   
Her heart sank with pain for her sister in law but At least Lena heard it from Alex herself on what happened she was a little angry at Kara for not telling her about Alex almost drowning in a tank of water Coz she would of helped finding her sister in law in a flash had she known about it Lena comforted Alex after she told them Alura placed her hand on Alex arm and spoke “Alex Danvers I promise you yr always be protected by me no matter what u saved my daughter I will be there for you” said Alura who went in for a hug with Alex and then with Lena she held on to both of them and all three of them turned to face the view and close their eyes to clear the mind and listen out for sounds which calmed them.

To be Continued more to come with Jamie Sawyer!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Supercorp and Sanver enjoyed their time with Clarke and Lois and also with Alura little lady did feel nervous meeting more new peeps but she relaxed and had her aunts around her for Support another secret had been revealed to Alura in front of lena who didnt knew anything about it. 
> 
> Jamie and her mum are still a sleep on the sofa and so was the dog aswell everyone is content and happy but how wud lena use the new info she been given will she speak with kara or will she act a bit differently around her


	14. Supercorp and sanver family moment with Jamie Sawyer part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter focus on Jamie visiting her aunt's she no school so she hanging out with supergirl and her auntie Alura and superman and Lois aswell whilst her mum's were working Lena luthor will be working at home so she will be close by in case Kara needed her she didnt want to be far from her 
> 
> little lady does her usual start on breakfast for her mum's and then hang out on the lounger with gertrude watching the sunrises together

the super family still at Lena Penhouse having a relaxing family time 

Clark and Lois had finished the washing up and retired to their room for a bit Kara and Maggie had woken up so did Jamie Gertrude and Krypto did the same Supergirl was about to get up when Maggie stopped her from doing it and went straight into the kitchen and made her a herbal tea for the both of them and hot choc for little lady Lena and Alex also Alura came back inside and rejoined Jamie and Supergirl on the couch little lady got up and gave her aunt a cuddle she looked like she needed it and then gave one to Alura as well who welcomed little lady cuddle and pick her up.   
“Auntie Alura cud we hang out this week I love to get to know you as we gonna be family come valentine day for a very special moment” said Jamie Kara and Lena watched on with pride of their niece so did Alex with Alura interaction with Jamie then Kara mum spoke “I'm honour u wud like to get to know me Jamie I wud love to share my story with you sweetie for sure we can hang out this week I'm staying for a while i promise you sweetie” said Alura.   
Jamie face lit up she was happy that Alura wanted to spend some time with her whilst she was staying in national city she couldn't wait to hear story about her auntie Kara past on krypton Maggie came over with hers and Kara herbal tea and a hot choc for Jamie the detective went back into the kitchen to make Alex and Lena one and also a drink for Alura as well Alex sat back next to her sister and Jamie stayed with Alura Lena passed over little lady hot drink and she too sat next to Kara mum they all chatted for a while together without noticing Kara had fallen a sleep on the couch.   
Alura got up and went over to her daughter and lifted her up and carried her with Lena guidance to their room leaving Alex and Maggie and Jamie chilling out on the sofa drinking their hot drinks together Alura sat next to Sanver's whilst Jamie wanted a cuddles with her aunt Lena both of them snuggled up together on the other couch little lady got settled and finished her drink whilst Alura was chatting with Maggie and Alex Lena switched on the TV for a movie for them to watch she found a classic one she also had some rainbow popcorn bags for little lady and opened a bag for the others to have as well and they spend the evening watching old movies together with Alura.   
Monday morning approached the sunrise came slowly up Jamie was the first one up she put on the kettle for her hot chocolate Gertrude wanted her breakfast which little lady did for her Alex and Maggie were still sound asleep but had to get up for work Jamie didn't have school 2day so she was gonna hang with Alura and Clark and Lois for a while at the pen house with Supergirl as well as Lena had some work to do which she working from home in her office Jamie made herself some breakfast and start on her Ama breakfast for her as she knew she wud wake up first Before Alex had been.   
Then detective started stirring and stretching out a little without waking up Alex as she wud get grumpy she not a morning person at all Maggie slowly got out of bed and went straight to the en suite to shower and get changed a little while later she came through to the lounge only to find breakfast was made for her she search for little Jamie who was sat on her small chair with her little table on the balcony watching the sun rise so she pick up her hot drink and breakfast and joined her daughter outside.  
“morning sweetie thank for making me some breakfast Jamie that was really sweet of you love u” said Maggie she sat down on the lounger “morning Ama yr welcome is Alex up yet I know she not a morning person I did start on her breakfast but I thought I better have mine first” said Jamie to her mum “Don't worry sweetie I'm sure Alex will be up soon and that's so sweet of you I'm sure she wud be appreciated that u started on her breakfast for her” said Maggie.   
the director eventually got out bed and she too stretched out and yawned she did noticed the other side of the bed was cold so she knew Maggie had gotten up so she headed in to the en suite to wake herself up It didn't take long for her and she also came through to the kitchen lounge and noticed her mug was out and plate was as well she knew Jamie must of started on making her breakfast for her which made her heart beat fast she thought it was kind of cute and sweet of her daughter to do that for her.   
So she carried on making her hot drink and breakfast and went to find her girls which didn't take long she noticed they were on the balcony porch “morning ladies hows my two fav girls doing 2day Jamie thank for starting on my breakfast that was really sweet of you love u so much” said Alex and gave a kiss on top of Jamie head and joined Maggie on the lounger “morning my love love ya babe” said Alex to Maggie she lean over and gave her lady a kiss on the cheek “morning babe did u sleep well last nite was fun hope Kara is okay thou that we didn't wear her out bless her” said Maggie.   
“We dropping little lady off we can always check on Kara to see how she really is doing quickly before heading into work and make sure she got everything she need etc she be fine and anyway she got Jamie to look after her 2day” said Alex, Little lady turned head after Alex comment and smiled at both of her mum's too reassure them that she wud totally look after her auntie Kara for the day and not allow her to over do it as such all three of them finished their breakfast and got ready to head out.   
Jamie got her drawing stuff and some book to read to her auntie Kara Gertrude wanted to come as well so Jamie got some his toys and treats and his lunch as well all packed in her bag Alex and Maggie got their badges on and put their guns in their holster and secured them before leaving Alex grab the keys from the table Jamie got her shoes and coat and got Gertrude harness Lead as well and they all made their way down to their private garage and made their way to Lena and Kara's Penhouse.  
Kara and Lena had woken up first and made breakfast together they were both sipping on their hot drinks Ms Luthor was still annoyed with Kara for not telling her about Alex traumatic moment when she was trapped in a tank filled with water she was gonna by her time with that and keep it close to her chest for now Alura and Lois and Clark had woken and showered and changed and came to join Kara and Lena on the balcony patio Ms Luthor had made some breakfast and some herbal tea and coffee for them Alura was slowly getting used to the earth food compare to Argo city food.  
Alex and Maggie arrived in Lena private garage little lady was excited to hang with her aunt's and spend some more time with Alura and Clarke and Lois as well she took off her seat belt and got her bag and Gertrude bag Put the young pups harness lead on she opened the door and jumped out so did Gertrude who waited for Alex and Maggie to come as well the little family made their way to the Penhouse Lena and Kara cleared the breakfast stuff and Lois and Clark washed up with Alura help who was excited to get to know Jamie she couldn't wait to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes her drawing stuff with her to her aunt's to do more of her project and other drawings she wanted to do with lena or kara she was excited to hanging at her aunt's penhouse for more fun times together 
> 
> obviously Jamie is unaware that her uncle is Superman she yet to see him in action that yet to come within Jamie story in future chapters to come with Jamie journey with her family


	15. Supercorp hanging out Jamie Sawyer for the day/Kara share a private moment with her family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter Alex and Maggie are having to work again Maggie is working late coz of the cold cases she still trying to figure out Director Danvers is having a half day so will be going back over to lena Penhouse and hang out with Superman and lois and her sister and lena within the nxt chapter 
> 
> so kara gone to fortress of solitude to see Krypton and show her mum and Lois their home Alura has a tear jerking moment whilst she there with her family 
> 
> Jamie and Lena are hanging out in the penhouse working and little lady doing some drawing which herself and Lena will be discussing further on in nxt chapter

Jamie Sawyer hanging at Lena Penhouse with superman and Lois

Alex opened the Penhouse door and Jamie and Gertrude came walking in first Krypto came running over towards little lady and Gertrude then he gave Jamie a big hugs his little way “Morning Krypto missed ya love ya boy” said Jamie then she let Gertrude off her lead and took her bag of stuff into Lena office and set it up for her on her little desk that Lena had brought her Ms Luthor noticed that Alex and Maggie and Gertrude had arrived she knew Jamie wud of gone to her office to set up her drawing stuff.   
So she went over and greeted and hugged Maggie and Alex before heading into her office where Jamie was Kara gave her sister and Maggie and morning cuddle then Maggie spoke out “morning sister hope u are okay we were slightly worried about u last nite I hope we didn't over tired you yesterday” said Maggie then Kara shook her head “ no of course u guys didn't over tired me I love having u guys over and I love hanging out with u especially Jamie I'm okay promise you” said Kara who gave Maggie another reassuring cuddle.   
Alex went to find Jamie who was in Lena office sat in her chair doing some drawings and colouring as well “hey sweetie me and yr Ama got to go now but I'm on a half day so why don't I ask uncle Clark if he want to hang out with us in the park take a walk and have some ice cream with us”said Alex then she continued “Yr mum is working late 2nite again so it just be us two” said Alex then Lena approached her office and overheard on what Alex was saying then spoke out.   
“Why don't u two have dinner with us 2nite I'm roasting some Bbq ribs and corn on the cobs and other southern fried food u guys can help me out in the kitchen later what u guys say” said Lena both Jamie and Alex looked at each other then nodded and smiled “we would love to have dinner with u guys later auntie Lena thank yr best” said Jamie.   
Then she went over to her aunt gave her a cuddle and kiss on the cheek which made Lena smile “love u sweetie thank for my cuddle have a good day at work Alex please be safe if u need anything or assistance on anything please call me and I will be straight over to the Deo” said Lena to Alex who went over to her sister in law and she too gave her a cuddle Ms Luthor loved having hugs “ promise Lena yr be the first one I call if I need help I swear” said Alex to Lena.   
Ms Luthor returned the hug to Alex “ please stay safe Alex anyone hurt you they will be dealing with me personally” said Lena who whispered it in Alex ear then Ms Danver whispered “i promise Ms Luthor thank u for yr protection see u later cant wait” said Alex who pulled away from Lena Alex said her goodbyes to Jamie and Ms Luthor and left Lena office and went back into the kitchen lounge area and she went over to speak with Clark “hey Clark just wondering if u wanted to come to the park and have some ice cream with me and Jamie later I'm on a half day 2day thought we cud have a catch up” said Alex to Clark.  
Superman smiled and hugged Ms Danver “i wud love to hang out with u guys later for sure it be great to catch up with Alex see ya later if u need me use the watch and I will there in a flash” said Clarke to Alex both Alex and Maggie said their goodbyes and left for work Kara went to freshen up and got changed and had an idea about taken her mum and Clark and Krypto to the fortress of solitude Lois might wanna come with them as well so she went back through to the lounge spoke her family.   
“Clarke and Lois and mum did u wanna come to the fortress of the solitude we cud show lois around our home and show her all the status of our family as well” said Kara Alura and Clark smiled at Kara “ that's a great idea cousin are u sure yr up to flying there with Krypto u should be resting as yr with child cousin our future heir” said Clark to Kara “Couz I'm okay I've rested up for a while I can still fly plus u guys will be with me and Krypto as well im protected and will be safe please Clark” said Kara.  
Alura came over to her daughter and place her arm around Kara shoulder “As long as your sure my love it be lovely to go to the fortress of solitude and share it with Lois look forward to it” said Alura the young Danvers went to see Lena and tell her where she was going with her mum and Clark Lena was busy working on her laptop and Jamie was busy doing some drawing and colouring and sipping on her drink as well Kara thought it was cute that Jamie wanted to hang with her aunt in her office so she slowly came in not wanting to disturb her niece she over to Lena desk.   
“Babe can we talk I was thinking of taken mum and Clark to the fortress of the solitude with Lois and Krypto this morning at least we be out of hair and gives u guys some time together hope yr okay with that I'm bored and I wanna go out I promise I will be carefully babe I will have mum and Clark with me they can fly me back here” said Kara.   
Lena took her time to answer her lady she looked straight into Kara eyes “u can go but u got to promise me if u have pains in yr stomach u come straight back with Clark and Alura no arguing stay safe thou babe have fun with yr cousin” said Lena Supergirl smiled and hugged her lady “thank babe yr the best love u so much I will see ya later don't work to hard thou take breaks Jamie cud u look after yr aunt for me and make sure she take some break in between work” said Kara to her niece.   
Little Jamie just nodded and carried on her drawing and colouring not paying much attention to her aunt as she too busy having fun at her desk Kara left Lena office all bouncier and happy and excited to go out for a bit with her family the Zor El family left with Lois and Kryto to the fortress of Solitude Gertrude had woken up and noticed the lounge was quiet so he went to find Jamie and found her in Lena office.   
She opened the door and sneaked in and went over to Jamie desk to see what she was doing Lena looked up and smiled when she noticed Gertrude had joined them and she settled down near her little human Kara was excited to show Lois around it didn't take long for them to get there Clark found the key and open up the fortress Lois was excited to finally see the history of the Zor El family once the door had opened they step in Alura was amazed and overwhelmed of her surroundings. Lois was shocked and overwhelmed Clark showed her around Krypto stayed with Kara and Alura “i forgot how beautifully krypton was this is incredible Kara I love it it fully with a lot memory's and moment yr father wud be so proud of you my lovely” said Alura Kara walked further into the fortress to show her mum everything there was a special area for her to come and pray and too seek advice she showed her mum the hologram of her which took Alura by surprise and she cuddled her daughter and shred a tear.   
To Be Continued with more of Kara & Alura in nxt chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara was just getting bored on staying at home but she knew Lena mean well and just look after her well being and she adore her lady just wants to protect her more Lena knows Kara will be safe with her family at the Fortress of solitude
> 
> Alex and Maggie im sure will be busy at work Director Danvers on a half day so she will be excited to hang out with clark in the park having ice cream with her self and Jamie in nxt chapter 
> 
> Jamie adore her auntie Lena loves hanging out with her there more to come with little lady and Ms luthor in nxt chapter with her drawings and Lena is shocked and amazed on how good her niece drawing landscape's


	16. Lena Luthor & Jamie Sawyer having some fun hanging out together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Ms luthor in this chapter hangs out with her niece for the morning till alex return's and come over to hang out and spend time with her family after work Little lady set up in her aunt office with her drawings and keeps her self busy whilst her aunt catch up on Lcorp work then she takes a break and noticed on what her niece had don which surprised her and felt happy that jamie created some of interest for her 
> 
> Kara and her mum and cousin and Lois are at the fortress of solitude showing her family around Alura fall of emotion as she saw some krpypto statue

Lena Luthor spending time with her niece together!!

Back at Lena Penhouse Ms Luthor took a break and came over to Jamie desk and knelt down to see what her niece was drawing she was surprised and shocked to see L corp building with a new layout as well as her office was lot bigger Jamie had a good eye in architecture it put a smile on her face she even drawn a rainbow and unicorn as well “hey sweetie did u wanna take a break for a bit we can come back to that I can make us a morning snack and hot choc drink as well” said Lena.   
Little lady took a moment before she answered her aunt then all of sudden she shook her head and looked at her aunt “ do u like my drawing of L Corp auntie Lena I've given u a bigger office and a bigger medical bay as well I wud love to take a break with u” said Jamie she put down her pencil and her rubber and Lena reached for her niece hand and lead her out to the lounge kitchen with Gertrude following them out as well Lena went into kitchen and prepared them a snack and drink with Gertrude watching her as well she settled down near Ms Luthor.   
Jamie hop onto one of the stools whilst Lena prepare them a snack “I'm really impressed with yr drawings sweetie of L corp I love it can I keep yr drawings for a keep sake Jamie the way u re design my office was very good I might use it sometime if I get bored” said Lena to her niece which put a smile on her niece face “ I'm glad u like it auntie Lena I wasn't sure if u wud of approve of it if I drew it just wanted to play around and draw something interesting and yes u can keep it to hang in the office if u like auntie Lena” said Jamie.   
Lena had made them a banana snack each and a hot choc as well she enjoyed her time with her niece just them together without Kara around Jamie loved her snack her aunt made her Lena gave her another slice before heading back to her office Lena had given Gertrude a snack as well as she had been really good behavioured and she was happy and content as well Ms Luthor was looking forward to seeing what else Jamie was gonna draw next before Alex came to pick her up at the Deo.   
It was quiet and steady so Jonn and Alex went on patrol making sure national city was secure and safe for the residents they went near the alien bar and to make sure there was no trouble among the humans and aliens all the shop assistants were gratefully to Jonn and Alex of having their backs and support for their community Alex shift was all most over when some thieves decided to rob one of their friends shop so Jonn and Alex dashed down the street.   
And disarm the thieves Ncpd arrived with a car for them and Alex chuck them in the back seat and shut the door on them Jonn had spoken with the shop owner and made sure they were okay and safe Alex offered to clear up the mess with Jonn then time was ticking Alex shift was over for the day she headed back to the Deo she took a shower and got cleaned up and text Lena to say she was on her way to pick up Jamie from hers It wasn't long till Alex got back to the Penhouse she let her self in there was no sign of her sister or Clark or Alura or Lois or Krypto.   
She was bit puzzled and shocked so she headed towards Lena office instead she opened the office door quietly only to find Jamie and Lena in a deep discussion about her drawings she thought it was so sweet and cute she didn't wanna disturb their time together so she quietly walked out and headed back towards the kitchen made herself a coffee and got her self a couple slices of banana cake and made her way back to Lena office and quietly sat on the small couch Alex had her coffee and ate both slices.   
Whilst Jamie and Lena were talking she just waited for a while eventually Lena spoke “why don't we scan yr drawings of L corp and my office and my medical lab onto my computer then u and I can maybe restructure it together” said Lena she turned her chair unaware that Alex had arrived and was in her office and switched on her printer scanner and place Jamie's drawing plans of L Corp and press start she set up her computer program Jamie was waiting patiently to watch her drawing come to live on her aunt's computer.   
Then it can be save and ready for the next time they have time together and they can foul round with it and maybe add some stuff Jamie was intrigued Lena showed her how to save it and let her rename the program so only they knew what it was it their little project little lady eventually looked up and saw Mummy Alex she smiled and slide of her aunts lap Lena looked up and saw Alex sat on her sofa drinking a hot drink Jamie rushed over and jumped into Alex arms “Hey mum how long have u been sat there we didn't hear u come in u are very sneakie mummy Alex” said Jamie.  
Who wrapped her little arms around the director neck and kissed her cheek Alex smiled and Lena laughed at Jamie comment “Yes I am very sneakie sweetie I am a agent of the Deo and I'm trained in combat as well I haven't been here that long I just didn't wanna disturb u guys, u both looked in deep discussion so I wanted to wait till u guys were finished” said Alex.   
Lena got up and sat on her desk “how was yr day Alex hope u weren't to busy and fighting crime again I bet national city was playing nice to u at Deo 2day” said Lena then Alex faced her sister in law “Nope we were called out to robbery down town near the alien bar again its been happening a lot lately but I got the bad guys and they are locked up now Lena then I came here after getting back where is everyone where Kara I thought she was meant to be resting up” said Alex.   
“why don't I makes us a fresh coffee and hot choc and some nibbles we can relax in the lounge for a bit” said Lena Ms Luthor put her security code on her computer and secured alarm system on it as well she turned it off made her way back into the lounge area Alex carried little lady and her coffee mug and plate she headed over to the breakfast chairs and sat down she place little Jamie on her chair Lena prepared a light lunch for all three of them with fresh hot drinks then Ms Luthor joined her fav two and they chatted away.   
Jamie talked about school and other stuff then asked if she can read to them after lunch both Lena & Alex agreed that they wud allow little lady read for a bit back at the fortress of solitude Kara was showing her mum another part of the fortress which had more meanings to her both pods were in status there a blanket and more status of Kryptonians that they knew Clark was showing Lois the sparkling parts and the armory which they had taken from Lex Luthor everything was still there both Clark and Kara just wanted to show off the fortress to their love one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie enjoy her time with her aunt lena just them she wasn't expecting to draw L corp building and her aunt office and med bay lab Alex was pretty gd of sneaking in without them knowning her presence and watching their special moment. 
> 
> Alex had a hard shift with Jonn with catching more theives on down town but her best moment are with her daughter and Maggie and Family which are important to her she treasures her time with Little lady,


	17. supergirl and Alura Zor El at the fortress of soliude together/Lena and Jamie afternoon together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter just focus on Jamie family time with Lena at first then she get to hang out with Alex and Superman eventually after he get back from Fortress of solitude with Kara and Alura he catches up with the director about family stuff at least he was where he needed to be.   
> Jamie hangs out with aunt in her office by the time Alex arrives both Lena and Jamie are in depth chatting and talking about Jamie design of L corp and they want to keep a secret between them only!!

Supergirl spending time with her mum

Alura was overwhelmed so was Lois with Krypton history and how superman managed to created a fortress just for them to come take a moment to remember the dead from krypton Kara checked her watch and noticed that they had been gone a long time Lena's must be wondering where they were so her and Alura headed back to the control panel to find Clark and Lois which they did “we better be heading back but we can always bring u guys back here Krypto come boy lets go home otherwise mummy Lena wud send a search party for us all” the young pup jumped into Kara arms.   
They all made their way to the entrance area between Clark and Kara they managed to lock and made it more secured and put the alarm on as well and headed back to national city back to the Penhouse balcony it didn't take long they landed on Ms Luthor balcony Kara opened the patio door and saw her niece was reading to Alex and Lena she didn't wanna disturb them Alura and Clark and Lois walked in headed over to the kitchen area Krypto just jumped on Alex side of the sofa and curled up on her Alex she felt the cold on him so she put a cushion on her lap the young pup rested his head on it.   
Lena was so impressed with her niece reading she did get stuck on some big words and helped her break them down for her Kara re heated the kettle and made some lunch for herself and Clark and Lois and her mum who helped prepare it they all listen to little lady telling the story from her fav book everyone was really proud of Jamie reading once Kara and her mum made lunch they all sat down in the lounge listened to Jamie read her book Lena made her niece have a break in between reading her book to everyone who were intrigue with the story.   
“Jamie yr reading is amazing sweetie I'm so proud of ya doing really well” said Kara who smiled at Jamie little lady looked at her aunt smiled back “thank Supergirl” Kara winked back Alex beaming with proud with Jamie little lady carried on reading for a little longer till she finished the chapter Kara came over and gave her niece the biggest hug ever she was beaming with proud with her niece little lady come so far after everything she had gone through Alex turned towards Superman “Clark u still up for coming to the park with me and Jamie for a bit this fur ball can come with us as well if it okay Lena” said the director.   
“Of course it is okay Alex I'm sure Krypto will enjoy himself at the park I need a break I can come with u guys and strength my legs a bit it be fun I will go and get changed give me 5 mins and I will be with ya” said Lena Ms Luthor left the lounge and went straight to her room and got freshen up and got changed Alex packed little lady book in her bag Jamie went back into the office to get her drawings and she found a black tube and she place them in there she couldn't find a top for it she looked everywhere for one.   
Then all of sudden a hand came over her shoulder and found what little lady was looking for Jamie looked up and it was Lena she placed the top on the tube she went over to her picture and turned it to one side and open her safe and turned to Jamie “we can put it in here sweetie for safe keeping no one gonna know anything about it I promise u Jamie u have my word” said Lena little Jamie walked over got up on the chair with her auntie's help and placed the tube into the safe Lena pushed it right at the back for protection with little lady watching.   
Ms Luthor push the door shut and she allowed Jamie turn the level round It was secured and she put the picture back to how it was she turned and gave her aunt a thank cuddle Lena pick her niece up in her arms and carried her out of the office Alex had got Krypto and Gertrude on their leads on and she was ready to go so was Clark he kissed Lois and gave her cuddle “i wont be long sweetie I will bring u some ice cream promise my love” said Clarke Lois smiled “ you better my love u know what my fav brand love ya Clark have fun” said Lois.   
Lena and Jamie put their shoes on and got their jackets on Jamie wanted to hold her aunt hand Ms Luthor lead them out for their walk she used her private staircases coz of Jamie fear Krypto and Gertrude walked nicely downstairs with Alex and Clark, Kara and Alura retired to the couch so did Lois she was checking her emails Supergirl felt little one moving in her tummy she place her mum hand on the spot it brought a smile on her face “my grandchild got a strong heartbeat sweetie I cant wait to meet he or she soon gonna be magical sweetheart” said Alura.   
Then Kara turned to her mum “I was thinking maybe have a name ceremony when this one been born have small gathering wud u perform it our krypton way mum” said Kara Alura was overwhelmed and happy “of course I will sweetie I wud be honoured to perform it I cant wait to meet my beautifully grandchild” said Alura she gave her daughter a cuddle “ I will make u some herbal tea I will be right back” said Alura Lois was typing away happily catching up with work Kara fone went off it was from Catco Cat had sent her some more stuff to go through to check over and prove.   
Lena and Jamie were happily skipping along the path Alex had let Krypto and Gertrude go for a run Clark walking along side her “its great to have u back here for a while Clark looking forward to spending Christmas with you and Lois gonna be the best one ever especially for Jamie first Christmas with us all” said Alex Lena and little lady were chasing Krypto and Gertrude around they were both teasing them a lot and then both pups chased them around with Alex and Clark laughing at them Jamie was having a lot fun in the park.   
“i race you to the ice parlor area Jamie ready steady go” said Lena Jamie was trying her hardest to catch up with her aunt who almost was sprinting towards the ice cream parlor so was Krypto and Gertrude Alex and Clark let them go head and just walked and talked about stuff she told him about what had happened to Maggie and they also spoke off Jeremiah and Eliza as well Alex told him that Eliza was coming for Christmas she be excited to see him again and spend some time with him whilst he here in national city with them.   
Krypto actually came first then Lena second followed by Jamie and Gertrude who was almost out breath without any warning she started having another panic attack both Dog rushed to their little human side with Lena quick reaction she slowly calmed her niece down with the help of the pups Alex and Clark sprinted over towards Jamie and Lena the director knelt down beside her daughter and wrapped her arms around her Clark used a breathing technique with Jamie she slowly recovered from her panic attack they all waited till she was fully recovered.   
Lena got up and went over to get Jamie favour ice cream tub she got the pups their ones she also got three other ice creams for her and Clark and Alex as they still with Jamie watching over her “hey sweetie how u doing now my sweet love u haven't had a panic attack for a while I wonder what brought this one on thou” said Alex the director hugged her daughter and Jamie wanted one from her uncle as well she also gave him a kiss on the cheek her way saying thank you superman smiled at his niece and winked at her he held his hand out and little lady reached for it he guided her to a bench and waited for Lena to come back with some ice cream for them. 

To Be Continued with Alex and Superman!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara eventually came home from the fortress and catch jamie reading to her mum and aunt which she thiught was sweet and cute little lady come so far after everything she had gone through she was so proud of niece of her achievement and her talent 
> 
> she headed to the park with superman and her mum and auntie lena little did she knew she had another panic attack but superman saved the day and help her out and they waited till little lady was alot more calmer and relaxed 
> 
> there is more to come with jamie and her mum alex in the park with Lena/Superman


	18. Superman and AgentCorp with Jamie at the park "Ice cream time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is mostly at the park with Agentcorp and Superman with Jamie and pups in the park everything was okay little lady was having fun with her aunt and the pups when all of sudden she had another panic attack superman save the day and helped her Lena gone over to the Ice cream parlor to fetch some ice cream for her and her niece and the pups.  
> Kara and lois and Alura are at the penhouse chilling out putting their feet up for a bit before dinner then clark and the girls return from the park and started preparing dinner Lena wasn't in the mood for everything she just wanted to hang out with Jamie and alex

Agent corp and Superman with Jamie at the park

Alex went over to help Ms Luthor “hows our little angel doing Alex what the hell brought that panic attack on she hasn't had one for ages thou” said Lena then the director shrugged her shoulder at Lena “ I have no idea Lena one minute she was okay then next after u guys were racing each other it started up its a bit of mystery to be honest” said Alex, Lena smiled and passed Alex Jamie tub of ice cream and they both walked to the bench where superman and Jamie were sitting down.   
Ms luthor sat next to her niece and wrapped her arm around little lady shoulder “hows my fav niece doing I'm so sorry for running a bit fast sweetie I should of check on ya” said Lena Alex passed over Jamie tub of ice cream and she had opened it for her Lena passed Clark and Alex ice cream tub to them as well and between Jamie and Lena they opened Krypto and Gertrude ones Ms Luthor let little lady place it down on the grass for them and both pups laid down.   
And started licking their tubs Jamie sat back on the bench next to her Aunt and lean in for a cuddle which Lena didn't mind at all they swapped their fav together Alex and Clark were smiling to their interaction Alex knew Lena bond with Jamie was so strong anyone tries break it she will be dealing with them personally Alex and Clark saved their ice cream for later so did Lena and Jamie both pups had half left as well.   
So Lena put the lids on them they cud have it for later as treat for after dinner Clark left the girls to buy a tub for Lois then asked Lena about getting one for Kara “What fav does Kara love Lena I thought I get her two tubs” said Clark Lena just looked up and spoke “ umm mint choc and get her a cookie dough one as well please Clark” said Lena Ms Luthor got up from the bench so did Jamie and Alex as well “are u guys ready to help me roast some BBQ ribs and corn on the cobs and other southern fried food in the kitchen with me we cud put some music on whilst we making it all for dinner what u guys say” said Lena.   
Alex and Jamie looked at each other for a sec and nodded and they agreed together “ we definitely ready to have some fun cooking with u auntie Lena in the kitchen bring it on” said Jamie to her auntie who smiled and giggled at Jamie comment with Alex looking on she then put Krypto lead back on him And Jamie put Gertrude lead back on the harness as well and the left the park together and headed back to the penhouse.   
Clark had opened the staircase door for them all Lena lifted her niece up and carried her Superman took Gertrude lead from Jamie and they all carried on walking up the stairs to the penhouse level Clark carried the extra ice cream back for Lois and Kara and they all made their way back to Lena's when they got back inside Ms Lane was sat on the sofa still going through all her emails Kara was no where to be seen Alura was in her room meditating Jamie and Alex took their jackets off so did Lena little lady took Krypto lead off him.   
Superman took Gertrude lead harness off her as well both pups went to settle down in the lounge together little Jamie went in search of her stool which she found and took in the kitchen she put her and her aunt's ice cream in the freezer Clark helped her with the other one's Lena went over to her small bar and got two glasses and her special scotch out and poured some in the glasses for her and Alex to have whilst cooking the dinner together and put her hi fi on for them to listen too Alex was gratefully for her glass and took a sip of it.   
And went over to the kitchen to help Jamie out she tied little lady apron and she washed her hand so did Alex they were both ready to help Lena out Ms Luthor got the stuff out including some vegetarian southern meat for little Jamie to have so she was left out at all Alex was on putting the southern fries and the southern onion rings on the baking trays and Jamie and Ms Luthor was on making fresh pasta and preparing the southern fried chicken for the special tray and BBQ ribs in the BBQ sauce and Lena had added another special treat for them all to have together pot sticks from scratch Kara fav sides.  
Clark re joined Lois on the couch and they chatted for a bit and cuddled superman put the TV on for bit he found a movie to watch for a while with Lois Kara had returned from her room she had been sleeping she noticed Clark and both pups had come back from the park and then she noticed Alex and Jamie in the kitchen so she went over “Hey u two what u doing ladies did u guys enjoy yr time in the park” said Kara to Jamie and Alex.   
“Yeah we did have a lot fun in the park, we now helping Auntie Lena cooked dinner tonite as Ama had to work late again she still solving those cold case its taken a while to solve them so Auntie Lena has invited us to dinner tonight with u guys” said Jamie to Kara who had the biggest smile on her face Alex was having fun sorting the southern fried food out Kara went into the fridge to get the jug of fruit juice she got two glasses and poured one for Jamie and passed it over to her “ thank auntie Kara this is yummy fruit juice” said Jamie.   
With a smile on her face Kara sat down on the breakfast chairs and watched them prepare dinner “don't even think about helping us Auntie Kara u need to put yr feet up and relax” said Jamie with a cheeky smirk pout on her face Lena and Alex looked at each other they couldn't believe what they just heard from little lady Kara raise her hands in defense she then got up and went round into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Lena waist and she kissed Lena shoulder and whisper “Missed you so much babe are we okay coz u seem a bit distance towards me have I done something wrong Lena” said Kara.   
All Lena cud do was turn in the hug and kiss Kara on the cheek she wasn't in the mood to talk to Kara not at the moment Lena knew she had to talk to Kara about Alex kidnapping and ask her why she hadn't told her about it “ this isn't the time or the place Kara we can talk later I promise you” she whisper it to Kara Supergirl just nodded and left the kitchen area and joined her cousin in the lounge and watched the movie with them they all had dinner which they all enjoyed it Alex and Lena had couple more scotch's and talked on the balcony lounger with Jamie snuggled up between them.   
Both Supercorp never had that talk at all Lena wasn't in the mood to discus it at all Alex and Jamie stayed over Lena went straight to bed without saying good nite to Kara she completely ignored her Supergirl knew something was up and that she had done something wrong but she wasn't gonna keep pressing about it.

To Be continued with Supercorp and jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the attention between supercorp is rising Kara cud feel it when she tried to cuddle her lady and wanted to know why Lena was in a mood and wanted answers but Ms Luthor wasnt gonna give in at all so she carried on making dinner with Alex and Jamie and had fun with them in her kitchen when the other's were chilling out in front of tv watching a movie 
> 
> So the big question will Kara speak with Lena alone at L corp or will she choose her moment to confront her lady about it and ask why the intense separation feeling between them


	19. Jamie Sawyer and Lena luthor half day adventures with unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little bit of mixer with agent corp and Superman talking with Alex about having dinner with Maggie and her self coz the detective been working alot lately Jamie and Lena prepare for their day and gets ready Kara suddenly wake up and un aware Lena was gonna go into L corp for the day to sort out her projects she still mad with Kara about Alex incident she needed some space between them.
> 
> Alura and Kara was chatting and decided to go out flying together for a bit to see a bit more of National city together

A brand new sunrise morning with Jamie family

Tuesday slowly arrived the sunshine and cloudy arrived over national city little lady stirred slowly without waking up Alex she stretched out and crawled out of bed and went to freshen up and headed into the lounge/kitchen area where she filled the kettle and put it on Lena was the next one to stir and stretched out and she too crawled out of bed went for a shower and changed and headed towards the kitchen only to find little Jamie making everyone a cup of herbal tea and coffee and some Bagels toast as well.   
Lena went over and wrapped her arm around her niece “morning sweetie what u doing Jamie” said Lena then little lady returned the cuddle “ I'm making toast for everyone something simple and easy I made u a coffee with a dash of honey auntie Lena” said Jamie she passed it over to her auntie Lena who felt content and happy she started drinking her coffee “thank sweetie yr the best” said Lena, “cud u help me take these drinks to everyone auntie Lena and the toast as well” said Jamie so between Jamie and Lena they delivered toast and hot drink to Clark and Lois and Alex and Kara and Alura as well.   
Then they came back Lena made Jamie a special breakfast as she had school and Lena thought she wud go in to L corp for a bit this morning to give her and Kara some space Alex came through with her cup and plate with a big smile on her face she went over to her daughter and wrapped her arm around her and kissed her head “That's was an awesome breakfast Jamie thank u yr the best we better get you into school soon sweetie” said Alex the director nicked a sausage off Jamie plate little lady gave her a pout look and moved her plate over.   
Lena witness it she laughed and put another sausage on little lady plate then pouted at Alex as well just to warn her off it Alex raised her hand up in defense all three of them laughed their heads off Clark was the next one up and came through to the kitchen then Alex spoke up “Clark wud u and Lois and Alura like to come to us tonite for dinner it be cool to hang out more and it be lovely for Maggie to get to know u guys more as she been working a lot lately” said Alex Superman smiled at Alex then spoke out.   
“We wud love to come over to yrs tonite Alex thank u it be nice to see Maggie again and catch up with her and chat with her as well” said Superman Jamie finished her breakfast and put her plate in the dishwasher Clark put his plate and cup in there as well so did Lena and Alex, both Jamie and Lena went to freshen up and get change for the day leaving Alex and Clark alone “so how come Maggie was working late then Alex if she needs any help from me on any cases I'm more than happy to help her out” said Clark.   
Alex nodded and hugged Superman “thank that means a lot Clark I will certainly tell her for you for sure” said Alex Lena was getting ready to head into L corp Kara started stirring and stretched out she opened her eyes only to see Lena in her business suit and she was getting ready to go out she sat up and rubbed her eyes “ I thought u were working from home for while I didn't realize u were going in today” said Kara then Lena turned towards Kara “there only so much I can do on my home computer Kara I need to go in to set all of my projects up thank to my investor" said Lena. "  
"I don't know what time I will be back if I'm gonna be late I will call u Alex has invited yr cousin and Lois and Alura to their for tonight yr have the place all to yr self to pamper yr self try and get more rest and I will hopefully see you when I get back” said Ms Luthor She got up and went over to Kara and kissed her cheek and left Supergirl in bed and walked away Jamie came back through and checked her school bag and she got Alex to mark off about reading her book and she also put a comment on it as well that was the only homework little lady had Lena came through with her work bag and other paperwork.   
“Don't forget I've got a half day at school today mummy Alex” said Jamie the director kind of forgotten that little Jamie does half days on Tuesday Ms Luthor perk up “I can have Tony pick her up and bring her to L corp and she can hang with me till u get there Alex its not a problem” said Lena the director smiled at Lena then spoke "yr lifesaver Lena thank u I completely forgot my bad at least that settled right we better head out Lena did u wanna lift I've got my car downstairs I'm more than happy to drop u off on the way” said Alex to Lena.   
Jamie gathered Gertrude stuff and put it all together and put her harness on and lead as well Lena spoke up “why don't I have Gertrude with me today Jamie she can stay with me till u guys finish yr half day and we can meet back at L corp what u both say” said Lena Jamie went over to her aunt and hugged her to thank her for looking after Gertrude for them Ms Luthor was gratefully to Alex for lift to L corp Lena told Clark where everything was if he or Lois need anything and she got her self ready and helped Jamie put her coat on and Alex did the same and they left for the day leaving Clark in the kitchen area but he adventure back to Lois.   
Everyone had relaxing morning Lois and Clark took Krypto out for a stroll leaving Kara and her mum to relax and have a mother and daughter day together then they fly outside for a bit to stretch Kara legs out so that she can clear her mind till she saw Lena later on in the evening Lunchtime was approaching Lois and Clark had pop out leaving Kara and Alura alone “why don't we go over to see Lena at L corp we can show u around where she works I think Little Jamie will be there soon as she got a half day I think I heard she getting dropped off at l corp from Tony” said Kara to her mum.   
Alura agreed she couldnt wait to see where her future daughter in law worked they flew off heading to L corp direction Kara made a pit stop to get Lena and Jamie some lunch then headed for Lena office balcony to surprise her lady little did she know Lillian Luthor had just showed up out of the blue Gertrude was staying by Lena side she was growling a lot but she heard someone talking and she waited to see who it was coming it was Jamie and Tony lucky enough Lena wasn't on her own with her mum.   
Kara and Alura just landed on the balcony and they walked straight inside Kara used her Supergirl strong voice “what the hell do u want Lillian u better not be cause trouble or I will chuck u off the balcony without fail I don't trust you especially when it comes to yr daughter safety” said Kara then Alura walked in stood beside her daughter and did the same Supergirl pose then Lillian turned and smiled “you must Kara mum Alura Zor El its an honour to meet you at long last I'm Lillian Luthor Lena adopted mum” said Lillian.   
Alura shook Lena mum hand “its a honour to meet you too Lillian” said Alura “Jamie sweetie I've brought u and auntie Lena some lunch from yr aunt's fav burger bar cud u stay with yr aunt and don't leave Lena side please” said Kara little lady nodded she walked over to Ms Luthor who then lifted her up onto her lap Supergirl gave the girls their burger bag and Lena dished out their food whilst Kara watching over her mum with Lillian who guided her to the couch.   
“Supergirl I swear i mean no harm I promise I'm sorry I came unannounced to L corp coming here without having a appointment to see my daughter forgive me please”  
Lillian continued “but it how it gonna have to be for a while I'm always watching over my back I still feel someone watching my every move I don't know who it is Supergirl” said Lillian Kara was trying to read Lena mum body language which was telling her Lillian was telling the truth to her or lying she was good at that but she did felt it was the truth so she stands down and joined them sat in the opposite chair to Lena mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie half day at school came quick and she got picked up by tony as planned and taken to L corp to hang out with her aunt little did she knew that Lillian Luthor had just showed up out of blue without any warning obviously Lena was shocked and still felt uneasy but Gertrude had growled and Jamie and Tony just arrived there in time 
> 
> Alura and Kara just arrived coz supergirl said she cud be shown around L corp and see what Lena has done for National city her invention little did they know Lena mum was gonna be there Supergirl will never trust Lena mum not after what she did to her family and friends 
> 
> Jamie stayed with Lena they had their lunch which was from Lena fav burger bar that Kara had picked up for them and watched closely on what supergirl and Alura was gonna do nxt !!


	20. Jamie Sawyer and Lena luthor finds out the truth about Alex incident!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter focus on the friction between Kara and Lena and that Jamie senses it big time she doesnt like her family not talking or at each other throats she was gonna get to the bottom of it all for sure 
> 
> Lillian luthor was at Lcorp uninvited and supergirl wasnt best pleased at all with her visit to Lena work of place the tense atmosphere u cud drop a pin between it all 
> 
> Jamie adore her aunt's she doesnt like anyone to be upset or hurt but when she find out on what happened to Alex time will tell on how Little Jamie will react to the full story by her family!!

At Lcorp with Supercorp and Jamie with Alura

Whilst Lena and Jamie were munching on their lunch Tony made himself a coffee and got a drink for little lady as well Ms Luthor asked him to stay close if she needed him and he agreed and went off not far for his break “why don't I show u around L corp Alura then u can see what we do here and my daughter's new technology she has some new project on the go for humanity and our alien friends my daughter has done so much good here and helped saved national city twice” said a proud Lillian to Alura.   
“I wud love to have a look around L corp it be awesome to see all the good work u done here to help earth” said Alura to Lillian both mum's got up so did Supergirl Lena press the button for Jess who came in “Jess cud u show Alura and my mum around L corp and show them the new technology we have and one of the new projects down in the medical lab as well” said Lena Lillian who gave her daughter a dirty stare “I've changed all the security passwords and codes only Jess knows them she will show u around the facility for a bit” said Lena to her mum.   
Kara saw the tension between Lena and her mum she knew her wifey wasn't in the best of moods she was gonna wait till Lillian and her mum left to quiz her about it Jess led Lillian and Alura down the private stairs to the medical lab bay leaving Supercorp and Jamie in the office Kara came over and sat in front of Lena desk and pinch one of Jamie fries then little lady gave her the pout look and moved her fries near Lena side “mitt off my fries auntie Kara u should of got yr own fries” said Jamie.   
Who settled down in Lena lap and carried on eating her lunch Lena just watched on and smirked at little lady's interaction with Kara then little Jamie spoke up to her aunt's “Now I have u two all to myself what's going on between u guys I saw the tension and the distancing as well last nite at dinner with you both” Jamie spoke “you haven't been yourself with each other and I don't like it at all so u both gonna stay in this office till u talk it out no buts I set the rules here” said Jamie.   
Kara and Lena looked each other and smirked at the way their niece just spoke to them they knew she had a point they need to sort it out but they didn't want do it front of Jamie it wouldn't be fair on her either “it can wait till later we have the pen house all to our self tonite Alex had invited yr mum and cousin and Lois to her 's tonite for a meal and catch up with Maggie as she been working a lot with these cold case of hers we can talk then alone” said Lena.   
But Jamie wasn't having none of it coz she knew they wont as both of them will be tired later “ no u wont yr gonna talk it out right now in front of me Auntie Lena I hate seeing u guys fighting or not talking with each other enough is enough so spill it out who gonna start talking” said Jamie Lena and Kara looked at each other they knew they wouldn't be able to get out of this one so Ms Luthor started the conversation “the other nite Alex spoke with yr mum on the Balcony Kara she told her how proud she was of u as a sister and did say u guys did have a rocky road at the start of yr sister relationship” said Lena.   
Then she continued with Kara and Jamie listening “ then to top it off Alex mention the nite she got Kidnapped by rick the guy from Midvale and u had only 48 hrs to find her etc then u did something so stupid which decreased yr sister time u and Maggie apparently didn't get long and was fighting over it all” Lena spoke “Then Maggie went her own way and almost broke the law and went to the prison to free rick father till u Supergirl stopped her where the hell was my call Kara why didn't u call me I cud of helped u bring yr sister back without all the trouble u had” said Lena.   
Shouting at Supergirl in front of Jamie “I know I was busy with rhea and building the wormhole device which I thought I was helping but I got used and betrayed over it I wud of dropped everything and come and helped saved yr sister she mine friend Kara I do care about her I just wanna know why u didn't pick up the fone and asked for my help especially when I called to see if u were okay and u lied to me there and then” said a furious Lena.  
Kara put her head down she didn't know what to say especially in front of Jamie who was taken everything in what Lena had just said to her aunt Kara who hadn't said a word to her at all whilst Lena was having a go at her, little lady was shocked after hearing what happened to Mummy Alex she didn't know what to say ever  
She waited till her auntie Kara was ready to talk “Lena I didn't mean to shut you out at the time I was all over the place so was Maggie we were both arguing at each other I panic I thought I was gonna lose Alex she is my world my sister I couldn't bear my life without her her” said Kara.   
She continued “Lena I'm so sorry for not telling you when u first called me up I should of told you on what was going on I wasn't thinking straight at the time at all when I couldn't hear for Alex heartbeat I thought I had lost her for good I know now Maggie was only trying to help and she loved Alex” said Kara Lena took a moment to think she just stared at Kara with her angry face Jamie was speechless she just didn't know what to say to either of her Aunt's then all of sudden Lena office door flew open in walked Alex and Maggie together.   
Who came to pick up Jamie they noticed the silence and the friction between Lena and Kara “what the hell is going in here why the silence treatment what's going on between u guys” said Maggie then Jamie looked at Alex she jumped off her aunt lap and walked over to Alex who knelt down to her level Supercorp turned their head waiting to see what Jamie was gonna do or say to the director “Is it true were u kidnapped and place in a water tank with a timer by someone from yr and auntie Kara past mummy Alex” said Jamie.   
All the director cud do was shake her head “Yes it was true sweetie but I'm okay now I promise Jamie” said Alex then little lady continued talking to Alex “ did u know that Ama and auntie Kara were fighting over u and that both did a stupid thing one used her head instead of her heart and rushed in and the timer decreased yr chances and other one almost ruin her career by freeing someone just to get u back mummy Alex” said Jamie with a tear falling down her cheek and Alex wiped it away.  
“so I am guessing Jamie that both of yr auntie's were fighting over on what happened to me ages go and a certain hero never told her one true love about what happen over the fone when she call after I punch rick on the nose and yr uncle Jonn mind wipe him for me to save the identity of Supergirl” said Alex to Jamie “pretty much mummy Alex auntie Lena wasn't happy about finding out about yr incident from u the other nite when I'm guessing when u chatted with auntie Alura and she felt not been trusted to help find you kind of she felt hurt and upset that she wasn't informed at all by either Ama or auntie Kara” said Jamie Maggie and Lena and Kara felt really bad for Jamie to find out about Alex incident.  
To be Continued in nxt chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the tension is rising at lcorp with Jamie family Lena is so furious right now she almost blow her top at her mum in front of her mother in law 
> 
> supergirl loves lena more than anything she knows that she should of called or ask for Lena help on the day when they were dealing with alex kidnapping Lena cud of helped alot and had alex home with few hrs
> 
> Jamie will be shocked and little bit angry with her family leaving Alex and maggie to console their daughter more to come with Jamei hearing both side of the story with her family at L corp!!
> 
> thanx for all of yr support and reading this fanfiction!!


	21. Jamie sawyer showdown with her aunts and mum's at L Corp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Lena and Jamie learn the truth of what happened when Alex danver was kidnapped by someone from her and supergirl past there will be stuff that Lena and Jamie will find hard to hear but they will listen to each part and then make up their own minds. 
> 
> Lena is shocked on what she hearing from maggie and Kara and Alex about the incident will she let it go and make up with Kara will she forgive Kara for not telling her the truth about it all

Jamie learn the truth on what happened with Alex 

Maggie then knelt down “Hey baby girl I'm so sorry that u had to find out this way about mummy Alex accident for my part in it I got so angry with Supergirl and yr auntie Kara I felt she didn't trust me and supported on what I was trying to do gather the info first and fill in the missing piece after” Said Maggie then she continued "we were at a loose end Jamie it was actually yr uncle Winn who actually figured out the identity of mummy Alex kidnapper then the pieces filled in and we gathered everything about Rick he had set up a laptop with a link camera to the water tank me and Auntie Kara we spoke with Alex.”   
Said Maggie then Alex spoke next “Rick was trying use me to get to Supergirl and tried to convince her to free his father but I told her not to give in to his blackmail coz she was better than that she was more important than me I was the bargain chip Jamie” said Alex then she continued “I had a tracker in my shoulder its for agent if we get into difficult situation I used a credit card and yank it out of my shoulder and I connected it to the camera system which led to Winn finding my location but instead of finding me it led yr Auntie Kara somewhere else and the timer decreased to 4 hrs rick had left a laptop which showed me in the tank” said Alex.   
The director pulled on her right sleeve and showed Jamie her scar from where the tracker was little lady placed her hand on the scar and kissed mummy Alex scar then her mum cheek and lean on the director “does it still hurt from when yr got yr tracker out mummy Alex” said Jamie, Alex shook her head “no sweetie it doesn't any more now it healed up nicely” Alex looked at her sister to fill in the gaps to Jamie Supergirl knelt down on one knee in front of her niece and spoke next.   
“I brought the laptop back to the Deo and took it to rick and asked him where yr mummy Alex was and let me speak with her which he did and I spun the laptop round she and I spoke and she told me not to given in to his demands at all then he spoke up to mummy Alex who tried to shut him down then yr Ama came walking in and spoke out to Alex then she wanted to speak with her alone and I was left in the interrogation room with rick” said Kara.   
Who then looked at Maggie to fill in the missing gaps with Lena listening to every word they were saying to little Jamie who was very quiet the detective spoken next “I took the laptop away and out of the interrogation room me and Mummy Alex spoke she wanted to tell me things in case anything wud of happen and I was having none of it coz we had only started and had our first valentine day and I wanted to do more first with her like a holiday load up a dishwasher and something else” said Maggie.   
And she whistled and out of hiding came running Gertrude “ and name our first dog and yr mummy Alex said Gertrude so she kind named this little lady” Gertrude went over to Jamie and lean against her she stroke her the detective carried on talking “I told her she was bad ass and I was gonna find her and told her to hold on for a bit long yr mum was trying to talk but I wouldn't let her give up and told her” Maggie carried on talking to her daughter “its not the end and not to give up ever I wasn't gonna listen to her at all and that I want lifetimes of first with her and then the laptop just crashed on me and mummy Alex."   
The detective carried on "camera video disappeared and I smashed it out of angry then yr Auntie Kara came towards me and asked what happened and she and I argued big time Jamie and I told her that I should have been listened too and heard and I had much to lose mummy Alex as girlfriend as her losing her sister and I totally stormed off” Said Maggie.   
Alex was shocked she looked at her sister then at Maggie she couldn't believe what she was hearing from Maggie and Kara that her two fav people had argued over her she was shocked and poor Jamie was still trying to take it all in Little lady pull a chair over to sit on so did Maggie and Alex and Kara got back on her seat Lena had joined the circle and place her chair near little lady and reached for her hand to comfort Jamie “what happened next then after u and Supergirl argued”said Jamie. Then Maggie spoke again “I went back into the interrogation room to speak with rick he under estimate me from Kara and beg me to help him free his father he had been spying on us for a while and was planning the kidnapping Jamie so then I disappeared with mummy Alex alien gun and a device which tricks the camera and I freed rick father I blasted a few camera then obviously Supergirl saw that I had gone and put two and two together and arrived at the prison to stop me and she gave him one powerfully speech then the timer ran out of time and Supergirl begged rick father on where rick had actually put that water tank” said Maggie.  
Then Alex butted in “I had to buy myself some time Jamie the water was rising high so I took off me combat pants off and used it as life jacket I filled it with water and wrapped it around my neck and took my last breath the tank was full obviously rick father had told yr Ama and yr aunt where I was and one minute I was in the tank and next I wasn't yr auntie Kara had smashed the glass and I fell out and yr mum and Kara tried to keep me warm I got taken into the Deo to recover me and yr Ama spoke and she laughed at my GI Jane stunt with using my pants then we had a moment I told her I loved her and wanted all the first she talked about.” said Alex.  
Gertrude was sat next Jamie and she lean on her “Then I refused to relax and rested so we adventured out we saw Jonn then the agents were moving rick he saw that I had survived yr uncle Winn told him to shut up and yr uncle Jonn was gonna mind wipe him coz of yr aunt Kara Supergirl identity and then I deck him straight on the nose everyone was surprised and shocked I did high fived yr uncle Winn” said a smiling Alex.   
Then Maggie finished the story “ me and yr auntie Kara we talked and we kind of made up and we hugged then Supergirl's fone rang and it was yr aunt Lena calling her” said Maggie to Jamie Neither Jamie or Lena didn't know what to say after hearing the fully story about Alex all Jamie cud do was jump off her chair and went and climb onto mummy Alex lap and wrapped her arms around her neck and nested her face the director held her daughter tightly Alex rested her chin on Jamie shoulder “i love u mummy Alex forever I know yr job is dangerous please keep yr self safe from harm or else u be dealing with me personal next time do u understand mummy Alex” said Jamie to Alex.   
Who just smirked and was shocked “I hear u loud and clear roger that my sweet princess I promise u me lady” said Alex to Jamie then they got up from the chair so did Maggie Gertrude got up and Little lady raise her head and spoke to her aunt's “u don't leave this office till u kiss and make up do u hear me, now that u know the truth on what happen to mummy Alex Auntie Lena can u forgive Supergirl now she wasn't all to blame for what happened Ama did what she had to do to save Mummy Alex please forgive her”said Jamie to Lena.   
the director and Maggie left Lena's office with Gertrude leaving Kara and Lena alone to sort thing out they knew Jamie wud check on them as they know her that well Ms Luthor moved her chair near Supergirl's and reached for Kara hand and looked straight into her lady eyes “I'm so sorry Babe that I had a go at you and not hear the fact first before I snapped at you I cant believe u all went through that together u cud of told me when I called you I wud of listened and tried to help u out as much as I cud.” Said Lena  
then she continued “ you mean the world to me Kara and I love you so much yr my true soulmate my forever we having a child together my love if anything had happen to you or to Alex me and Maggie wud of been lost without you both and I wud kill anyone who harms my love ones” said Lena to Kara who was in tears listening to Lena speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is shocked on what she just heard about her mum incident she overwhelmed and upset that her mum went through it and that Supergirl and her Ama fought and fighted between them over it and not working together properly and that boith of them almost lost their career and freedom
> 
> Lena and Kara will time to heal over this info and Kara will have to do her best to make it up to Lena for sure if only she had involved Lena her sister wud of been out of thet fricking tank before choas had kicked in and rick wud of got a fully blown Lena Luthor showdown!!


	22. Kara Danver's and Lena Luthor make peace with each other at L corp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was more of Supercorp quiet moment of them patching things up after their little miss understanding Lena wanted it just to be them together at their home without any tension or any upset between them she wanted to focus on them only and heal the old wound and never bring it up again. 
> 
> Kara is relived that Lena knows the truth on what happend and that she wants to rebuild their love on truth and trust with each other and they have a special moment together in the bathroom !!

Supercorp kiss and make up after their showdown

Lena stood up out of her chair and looked at Kara who was still holding her hands and pull Lena onto her lap Supergirl wrapped her arms around Lena neck and just cried into her shoulder Lena just held her tightly “ssshhh my love its okay I forgive you always u did what u had to do to save Alex we are all good I promise I love you Kara Danvers Luthor” said Lena.   
Then Kara lifted her head up and face Lena and lean over and kissed her girl and press her forehead against Ms Luthor “I love you too Lena Kieran Luthor are my forever my true Soulmate I'm so sorry for not opening up about Alex kidnapping I should of told you when u rang up the first time I should never of left u out of it all” said Kara.   
Lena lean over and kissed her lady like it was their last kiss together “lets go home and spend some quality time together just us two and Krypto as well we cud order a take out and u can choose the movie then we cud have a early nite what u say my sweet love” said Lena Supergirl smiled at her lady “sound like perfect nite in for us both” said the girl of steel who cudnt wait to get her lady home and smoother her with all the love and kisses she had for Lena.   
Jess had come back after showing Alura and Lillian around Lena got off Kara lap tidied her office up then she smiled at her future mother in Law then Alura spoke “wooow Lena that was incredible to walk around yr totally doing some good for Earth and the people of National city” Alura spoke “very impressive I'm proud to have u part of my family Lena u obviously put a spell on my daughter who is besotted with you Ms Luthor” said Alura then Kara Mum turned around and thanked Lillian for coming along for the guide tour of L Corp.   
And both mum's exchange hand shake's “until we meet again Lillian Luthor it be lovely to catch up with u and talked about our daughter's over coffee sometime I hope” said Alura Lillian smiled and looked over towards her daughter then back at Alura “ until we meet again Alura it was lovely to meet u and hang out with u coming along to have a look around L Corp with u I wud love a coffee with u sometime we can definitely chat about our daughters and their wedding as well” said Lillian.   
Lillian left her daughter office after saying goodbye Kara and Lena were ready to head home Alura had noticed a bit of change between her daughter's she felt something had gone on in the office whilst she was looking around L Corp with Lillian but she wasn't gonna press them about it and helped the girls secure Lena office and balcony door Kara carried her beloved lady in her arms in a bridal style she had when she caught her after been pushed off her office balcony by Lillian goons Supergirl still till this day will never forgive Lillian for that all.   
Later on that evening Sanver and Jamie enjoyed entertaining Alura and Clark and Lois at theirs they did managed to play a board game together and they also discuss about Christmas and decided to have a big Christmas party at Kara and Lena pen house Maggie and Alex suggested to host their first Christmas day dinner there at theirs with everyone with Eliza and Winn and also Sam and ruby little Jamie got excited when her mum mention Sam and ruby and Alex winked at her daughter.   
If they can find him as he was sent off to help the legions Just before Jamie bedtime Alura was asked by Jamie if she cud read her a bedtime story which Kara mum didn't mind at all for doing that for little lady she was more than happy to do it after she tuck in little Jamie Clark and Lois had fun spending time with Alex and getting to know Maggie better as well.   
Back at the pen house Kara did order them a pizza/Chinese takeaway for them as they were both hungry after the day they had together Lena run a bath for them both with bubbles she did also open one of her special non alcoholic sparkling wine for them to have to relax them both Lena lead Supergirl into the bathroom and guide her into their bath she then lean and kissed her lady and held her tightly to her and helped Kara to sit down in the bath she sat behind her.   
Kara used Lena as a cushion which she didn't mind at all Kara laid back and rested her head on Lena shoulder and almost fell asleep in her beloved arm's Ms Luthor soaked her beloved shoulder's and massaged the lavender bath salts into Kara neck and shoulder's Supergirl let out a moan slightly whilst she was relaxing in Lena arm's Ms luthor worked her way down Kara body she took extra care around the tummy and on it as well as she didn't wanna upset her unborn son or daughter.   
Kara moved slightly and lifted her legs up Lena soaked them and massaged them as well once she had finished she got the other sponge and rinse of all the lavender bath salts at this point Supergirl had fallen a sleep in Lena arms Ms Luthor kissed Kara neck and shoulder and cheek the girl of steel was so relax thank to Ms Luthor Kara and Lena changed around and it was Lena turned to be pampered the girl of steel took her time on soaking Lena as she was kissing her neck and shoulder's for a bit longer.   
Ms Luthor didn't mind at all she was just happy to be home with her lady just them and spending some quality time together then Kara massaged gently the lavender bath salt into Lena shoulders and neck she had some aching area she took care of those first before massaging any further Lena had almost fallen asleep in the girl of steel arm's then she worked her way down on her chest and tummy she took her time massaging Lena as she knew she had a hard day after what she heard about Alex Kara was take her time relaxing her lady in her arms.   
The girl of steel washed away the lavender bath salts and hoover with Lena sleeping body on her and they were just floating on the water for a bit Kara carried her sleeping beauty out of the bath into their room and dried her off and put her into comfy clothes whilst she was laid down Kara then got herself dried and into her comfy clothes and went back into the bathroom to get their empty glass and re filled Lena with her fav wine and went back into the room and place it on Ms Luthor bed side table.   
And she laid down next to her and cuddled into her and rested her head on Lena shoulder till Lena had woken up Ms Luthor eventually did stir and noticed she was laid on her bed with her beloved curled up into her Lena lean and kissed Kara head and removed a strand of hair away from Supergirl face and whispered “i love u Kara Zor El forever” Ms Luthor didn't move at all she just laid there with girl of steel for a bit longer Supergirl stirred and stretched out Lena thought it was cute the way her lady wakes up.   
Kara turned her head and noticed Lena was watching her she lean up and kissed her lady and floated on top of her Lena wrapped her arms around her lady and held into position and they just deepen the kiss and cuddled into each other till their food arrived at the penhouse when the food eventually arrived Kara dished it out gave her lady her dinner and they both settled in front of the TV the girl of steel feed krypto who was really good and he just went back on his bed and fell asleep Lena and Kara snuggled up Supergirl had chosen Ms Luthor movie they were enjoying their take away Lena shared her Chinese with Kara and Supergirl did the same to Ms Luthor afterwards they headed early to bed and fell a sleep in each other arm's intertwine with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp managed to patch things up and spend the evening together being all lovey dovey with each other and not focus on other things just them alone
> 
> Jamie and alex and Maggie having a great time entertaining superman and Lois and Alura and talking about stuff and then mention Christmas time and mention a few names which Jamie reacts to and her face lits up big time with a alex danver wink to follow 
> 
> there alot more to come within the Jamie story alot moment with Kara family!!!


	23. Jamie Sawyer morning visitor surprise guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter a little short it just focus on Jamie and her mum having their ritual morning watching the sun rises together as a family with gertrude enjoy her time with her little family it was there moment together so they decided to have a movie couch session just them untill their front door bell rings Who cud it be i wonder??? 
> 
> Jamie and alex get over excited and overwhelmed that a familiar face has returned to National city!!

Jamie Sawyer unexpected Guest arrival a bit of a surprises

Wednesday morning slowly arrived over national city everyone was a sleep except for little lady she enjoys watching her sunrise's each morning she did her same routine and headed out to the lounge/kitchen made herself a hot choc with a sunny side up Bagel and re heated the kettle for both of mum's only this time Alex had stretched out and stirred without waking Maggie up she got out bed and did her ritual and she too came out to the lounge/kitchen made herself a coffee with honey she noticed the balcony door was opened so with her coffee she went outside and found little Jamie perching on the sun lounger.  
She was staring at the sky like she was dreaming the sun was almost up in the sky and was almost glowing which always put a smile on Jamie face every morning then she carried on sipping her hot choc she hadn't realized Alex had joined her on the lounger she turned slightly and smiled at Alex and leaned against her mum arm and the director kissed her daughter forehead.  
“Morning princess its a beautifully day isn't it the sun is shining me and yr mum got no work on today gonna be a good day for us all” said Alex to her daughter “I wonder how Auntie Kara and Auntie Lena got on yesterday I really hope they sorted things out they belong together forever mummy Alex” said Jamie to her mum  
the director wrapped her arm around her daughter and sat back in the sun lounger and cuddle Jamie.  
“I'm sure yr Auntie's have kiss and made up sweetheart u pretty much told them off yesterday u sassy princess I am really sorry thou of the way u found out about my kidnapping” Alex spoke “It shouldn't of happened like that at all I should have been the one to tell you can u forgive me Jamie” said Alex then little Jamie put her drink down on the on the tray holder and wrapped her little arms around Alex waist and looked at her mum “I forgive you Mummy Alex always and forever but please don't ever keep secret's from me I hate finding out from someone else and not u or Ama” said Jamie.  
“U got it princess I promise me and Ama will never keep any secret's from u involving our family we will away tell you I swear Jamie” said the director to her daughter the detective stirred and she too got up too and freshen up and came in through to the kitchen and got herself a honey coffee and a sunny side up bagel as well and joined her little family Gertrude woke up and noticed Maggie going towards the balcony area so she followed her and joined her family on the sun lounger she snuggled behind Maggie onto Alex lap resting her head.  
Maggie rested her head on Alex shoulder then kissed her wife and daughter and enjoyed her time with her little family they watched over national city after they had their breakfast together then retreated to the couch for a bit Jamie switched on the TV and found a movie to watch Gertrude had jumped on near Jamie spot curled up and rested her head on her lap when Maggie and Alex had refilled they had a cuddle together in the kitchen Jamie looked over with pride she adored both of her mum so much she was proud to be their daughter.  
And nothing and no one was every gonna split them apart Gertrude made herself comfy on Jamie and licked her face and lean into her for cuddle's little lady finished off her hot choc and bagel Gertrude was eyeing up the last piece on her plate Sanver watched on with the interaction they smiled and laughed then all of sudden their door bell rang Alex and Maggie looked at each other then grab their gun out of their holster's and went near their door Maggie turned round to face her daughter lifted her finger up to Jamie to be quiet and not make a sound.  
Alex went to have a look in the eye piece only to see a familiar figure at their door she frown and place her gun down and opened the door only to find Sam and Ruby with their luggage Sanver was surprised and shocked to see them Jamie and Ruby were excited to see each other Jamie jumped off the couch and run straight into Ms Arias arms “Ruby u came to see us it great to see ya missed u heaps come in make yourself at home rubes I was gonna watch a movie wud u like to join me on the couch” said Jamie.  
Then ruby looked at her mum see if it was okay Sam nodded a yes and the girls headed over to the couch Gertrude was excited to see ruby again she gave her some cuddle Alex let Sam come in and Maggie got their luggage and took it to the spare room “so how long are u in town Sam yr more than welcome to stay as long as u want here with us we have plenty of room did u want a coffee and something to eat” said Alex to Sam Ms Arias gave Alex a hug first before answering.  
“I've missed you Alex so much it so good to see ya again been a while I'm gonna be here for a while actually I'm on my annual leave from metropolis I'm coming back to national city for bit to help Lena with her new investor's she got a lot of new projects to deal with so I thought why not jump on a private jet” Sam spoke “And surprise everyone and here I am and I wud love a coffee and bagel if u have some Alex Ruby did u want a hot chocolate sweetie and then we can freshen up and head over to surprise yr aunt Lena and Auntie Kara” said Sam to Ruby.  
Then the young Arias spoke up “ cud I stay here with Jamie and u go and see Auntie Lena and Kara instead it been a while since we saw Jamie just want to catch up and hang out here for while” said Ruby to her mum “Only if its okay with Alex and Maggie thou they might have work to go today Rubes” said Sam Maggie rejoined her little family “me and my lovely lady we are off today no work for us and yes its fine with us Ruby can hang out with us and catch up with Jamie we can show her around our new apartment as well” said Maggie.  
Then she continued “spend as much time u need with Lena at L corp or at their place ruby will be fine we can always take them out for the day and have lunch out then catch a movie together don't worry about Ruby Sam we can look after her for sure” said Maggie to Sam who smiled and thanked Maggie for looking after ruby for her Alex gave Sam her coffee and fresh baked Bagel she had made a new hot choc for Jamie and one for Ruby to have Maggie pop it over to them and the young girls settled and Gertrude press play on the remote control.  
And they watched the movie leaving Sam to catch up with Alex and Maggie for a while before Sam headed out to surprise Lena and Kara “so how are u doing now after the reign stuff Sam hows L corp metropolis I bet yr really busy there for sure” said Alex to Sam Maggie didn't know much about what had happened after her and Alex had split up so she listened to Sam and Alex “I'm doing really good after everything we went through that took a lot of energy out of me I still miss Patricia still cant get over the fact she gone and not coming back."  
"I sometime have nightmare's about it all especially when I almost killed Supergirl” Sam spoke “I still cant believe reign did that” said Sam to Alex the director reached out for Sam arm then spoke out “Sam stop blaming yr self that wasn't you at all it was all reign she terrorist our city she almost destroyed families u didn't kill the girl of steel” Alex spoke out “Sam Supergirl did take a while to recover but she fine now she all good she would forgive you for everything as she will know it was all reign not you our true friend.”  
To Be Continued in nxt chapter  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the Sawyer-danver little family had a surprise visitor's on their door step both Arias ladies which they were expecting but it was a lovely surprise ruby and Jamie have missed each other a great deal Alex asked how Sam was after everything she had gone through with the reign stuff which Maggie didn't really know as she had spilt up with Alex before reign terrorist national city.
> 
> there alot more to come now that Sam and Ruby are sticking around for a while and staying at the sawyer danver residence for a while which might make Maggie jealous of sam and Alex close friend and at least Maggie can find out more on what actually happened when Sam become reign as well


	24. Lena Luthor biggest day of her life with a surprise gift of hope and courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena luthor has the biggest meeting of her career with investor for her company she has a business call a massive zoom meeting in the conference room little does she know there a surprise waiting for her who will help out with everything to do with L Corp stuff 
> 
> Sam arias does catch up with both Alex and maggie before she headed out to her best friend company she just glad to be back in national city with her family again

Alex and Sam catching up with family gossip before she see Lena 

Alex spoke up “When Kara and Mon El and Lena had trapped reign and gave u that injection to split u and reign up I thought I was gonna lose you Sam but u pulled through yr a survivor Ms Arias yr always be a part of this family forever don't ever forget that Sam” Maggie was starting to get a little uncomfortable she hadn't realize how close Alex and Sam become she did trust Alex and knew the director loved her and wanted her only she was jealous of their close bond they share together.   
Maggie was taking in everything in on what was said she couldn't believe Kara got hurt by Sam/reign she knew Supergirl wud of given her all she was gonna wait till she can talk to Alex about it all and get the full story from her then Sam turned to face Maggie “So how u doing Maggie we didn't get time to get to know each other before u and Alex had separated I heard what happened to you I'm so sorry Maggie but I'm glad yr safe and sound and back where u belong ere with Alex”.   
Sam spoke “I see yr engagement rings are back on yr fingers I'm happy for u guys really and truly over the moon” said Ms Arias Alex and Maggie smiled at Sam  
“cant wait for our family double wedding next yr gonna be magical” said Alex to Sam who finished her hot choc and bagel Alex and Maggie did the same Ms Arias got up and place her stuff in the dishwasher and went to the en suite to freshen up and changed her top before she went to see Lena and surprise her.   
Back at the pen house Kara and Alura and Clark and Lois were all having breakfast that Lena had made them before she left for work she had a lot of important meeting with her investor's she didn't know what time she wud be back so she did prepare a meal for them all which was in the oven on a slow cooking and she did leave a note for Kara about it at L corp Lena was really busy going over the figures and the new project making sure she had everything she need to show the new investor's on her zoom meeting's.   
Jess came in and gave Lena a nice herbal tea to start day with a small pastry just to calm her nerve's Jess tried to help Ms Luthor as much as she cud Sam had call ahead to let Jess know she was coming but not to tell Lena at all as she wanted to surprise her and help out with these meeting as well Ms Luthor first business call came through she took a deep breath and spoke in different languages she was on the phone a good hr or so Sam had left the sawyer's place and headed straight to L corp to surprise Lena.   
Which didn't take long she called Tony who was more than happy to pick her up and bring her back when needed she catch up with him on the way into town Tony had arrived at L corp private garage and escorted Ms Arias to Lena office area Jess was so happy to see Sam “Gd morning Jess how has it been this morning hows Ms Luthor doing I hope she not snowed under to much with her meetings” said Sam to Jess then Lena assistant spoke up “its been really busy Ms Luthor is on her first business call then she has a massive zoom call in the conference room soon with all of the other investor's.”   
Jess spoke “Why don't I escort u to the room and then you can surprise her there u cud help me set everything up that she gonna need for meeting” said Jess to Sam who was more than happy to help her out so they both went into the conference room and set everything up for the big zoom meeting Sam placed all the paperwork in order for Lena she also made sure that her BFF had plenty of water nearby Jess had made sure she put a lunch order for both Lena and Sam as well Ms Luthor had finished her first business call.   
She took some time to herself before the big meeting with her investor's she was unaware that Sam had come to surprise and help her out with this business meeting Ms Luthor took a moment on her balcony she saw on her fone she had text from Kara thanking her for the amazing breakfast she did and she promised to keep an eye on dinner as well Lena smiled and sent a text back to her with a lot kisses and heart emjos she got her self focus and ready for the biggest meeting of her life she got her pitch from her desk and settled off to her conference room.   
She took a deep breath walking along the corridor and place her hand on the door took another deep breath and pushed the door a jar and walked in she looked up and her face lit up she started to relax there standing in the room was her best friend Sam Arias Lena rushed over and gave her friend the biggest cuddle ever “Sam I cant believe yr here at L corp today I've missed you so much and ruby too can u stay with me during this massive meeting with our investor's I cant do this without my BFF by my side” said Lena.   
Sam nodded “of course I will stay with you I know how important this meeting is for u lets do this together and sell the new projects to them and update them we can do this Lena are u ready to present yr findings and yr updates” said Sam Lena nodded and reached out for Sam hand and guided her to her seat next to hers they both got comfortable Sam reached for the remote control to switch on l Corp TV screen Lena set up the zoom and dial in and all the investor's were waiting for them and they all said their hello's Sam and Lena started the meeting and presented the new l corp project's.   
Back at the penhouse Clark and Lois went out for the day leaving Alura and Kara spending some quality time together Kara mum wanted to chat with her daughter regarding the other day when she noticed the tension between her and Lena “Kara can we chat the other day I noticed that there was some tension between u and Ms Luthor I just wanted to make sure u guys are okay now” said Alura to Kara then Supergirl spoke up “Me and Lena are fantastic mum there no need to be worried there was friction between us yes u are right Lena didn't know about what had happened to Alex after she was kidnapped so me and Alex and Maggie told her and little Jamie together” said Kara.   
Then she continued “ after me and Lena made up I brought her back here we got some take out had a bath and went to bed early we were both knackered me and Lena have a strong bond mum no one or anything will ever break us apart I promise” said Kara Alura smiled at her daughter “why don't we go for a walk in the park and take Krypto and have a coffee and snack there what u say mum” said Kara Alura nodded and they both got up and got ready to head out Krypto stood up on his back legs for Kara.   
To put his lead on him she got some treats for him as well they headed out for a walk to park for a bit Kara felt little one moving and kicking Alura keep close to her daughter and kept an eye on her and took Krypto from her it didn't take long till they reach for the park Alura took krypto off the lead and took her daughter to the nearest bench to sit down “ are u sure yr okay Kara is my grandchild being unsettled let me have a word with them” said Alura.   
Who put her hand on her daughter tummy “ hey little one its yr grandma please be gentle with ya mama cant wait to meet u” said Alura Kara smirked and giggled slightly then all sudden her tummy settled down and Supergirl wrapped her arm around her mum” thank mum yr the best it seems little one understood you” said Kara Alura smiled at her daughter then help her daughter up and they carried on walking more together and chatting and catching up.   
To Be Continued in nxt chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam are reunited finally and Ms luthor just glad to have the full moral support of her bff and at least sam will be sticking around for a while just hanging out with all of her dear family and catch up with the rest of super gang 
> 
> there alot more to come with Jamie and her family more adventures with everyone!!
> 
> stay tuned thanx for the support and reading my fanfiction!!


	25. Jamie Sawyer and Kara danver exciting day with some surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter Jamie had special surprise arrival in last chapter so now it Lena and Kara turn to be surprised with the arrival of the Arias girls and someone else is on her way as well Sanver thought that wud have a nice chill out day just them and Ruby and Jamie till then they get a call out so cud look after the girls and Gertrude as well but Kara. 
> 
> so Kara at the park little did she knew she be on babysitting duties and both pups no tanx to National city but Supergirl will be happy with he surprises to come

At Sawyer-Danver residence with Jamie & Ruby

Back at the sawyer household Maggie and Alex was tidying up the apartment leaving the girls watching another movie together there was giggling and laughter they were both munching on some snacks and popcorn they were having fun together then all of sudden Maggie bleeper was making a lot of noise so she went to check it she saw the code and grab her mobile Alex looked up and wanted to know what was going on then her fone vibrated and that it was from the Deo and she answered her fone out on the balcony it was a code green a jewellery robbery was happening down town national city.   
Alex spoke with Jonn Maggie came over to the girls “I'm really sorry girls we just been called in there a been jewellery robbery in national city Jamie why don't u paused that and I'm sure u been able to carry on watching it at Auntie Kara's” said Maggie then she continued “Jamie cud u use yr watch to alert yr auntie for me and I will call her please sweetie”said Maggie so Jamie press the Supergirl button and Maggie called Kara up “Hey Kara I'm really sorry me and Alex have been called in to work there a robbery down town we have a surprise for u and cud I drop Jamie off to you I don't know how long we gonna be thou” said Maggie.   
Then Kara spoke “ yeah sure me and mum are at the park with Krypto why don't u drop my surprise and Jamie near the ice cream parlor and we meet u there its not a problem” said Kara to Maggie who smiled the girls got some stuff together and little lady switched off the TV got hold of Gertrude lead and Ruby got some snack for all three of them to have Alex came rushing in after speaking with Jonn and her and Maggie got kitted up in there armored bulletproof vest Alex opened there gun safe and other stuff they will need and then headed straight to the garage and they all jumped into the 4x4 Alex drove them to the park exit entrance.   
near the ice cream parlor was Maggie got out and took the girl's and Gertrude to where she agreed to meet Kara and Alura Ruby was hiding behind Maggie coz she wanted to surprise Supergirl “hey Kara I'm really sorry for this it was a code green both me and Alex have been out together its jewellery robbery down town thank for looking after Jamie and having Gertrude as well I guess u be wanting yr surprise now” said Maggie to Kara.   
Then Kara waited and then all sudden ruby jumped from behind the detective and shouted “surprise Auntie Kara” Supergirl lit up and opened her arms “Ruby arias Omg when did u arrive in town is yr mum here wooow cant believe yr here” said Kara to Ms Arias Ruby rushed into her auntie Kara arms and wrapped her arms around Supergirl neck “missed u auntie Kara” said Ruby then Maggie said her quick goodbyes to Alura and Kara and Jamie then she had rushed off and jumped back into the 4 x4 and she put the blue and two on.   
Alex speed down towards down town to the crime scene hoping to catch thieves Kara and Alura led the young ladies to ice cream parlor and ordered some tubs for them all Gertrude and Krypto were playing and chasing each other around Kara introduced Ruby to her mum and explained who she was Ruby gave Kara mum hug they all enjoyed their ice creams together and so did both pooch as well Down town superman was called to help with the gem robbery with the Ncpd and Deo the police did managed to catch the alien suspects with superman help.   
Alex and Maggie got to work on finding out who was behind it all Clark didn't like one bit he had seen it all before with Lex luthor was he behind it all from jail to lure them there for some reason superman wasn't gonna take his chance he wanted help out to piece it all together with the Ncpd and the Deo further down the city and cab pulled up outside one of the posh hotel and the door open it was none other Eliza Danvers who had arrived to surprise her daughters she hadn't informed them she was coming at all she kept it a secret.   
Eliza went into the hotel to check in and went to her room for a bit later she came out of the hotel to take a wonder around out of no where she bumped into someone she wasn't expect too see “Lillian Luthor what the hell u scared me” said Eliza then Lillian looked up “Omg I'm so sorry Eliza my apologies to you where u headed maybe we can have a coffee and chat and a catch up me and our girls we have sorted things out Kara and I are getting along famously me and my daughter that we will be taking our time to heal and repair” said Lillian to Eliza.   
“I've only just arrived Lillian in town but yeah we cud have a coffee and chat with you as we will be family after all lead the way” said Eliza so Lillian lead Eliza to a small cafe which sometimes is quiet and at least they cud talk privately as well back at the park the girls were having a lot fun chasing the both pups around the park Kara was getting hungry again as she was feeding for two she knew a cafe not far from the park which was dog friendly she called over to the girls who skipped over and was excited Kara asked the girls to put both pups leads back on them.   
And held each other hand Alura and Kara walked along side the youngster and led them out of the park and headed towards the cafe she knew which served light lunches.   
To be Continued some unexpected visitors for the girl of steel !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so superman is down town helping out with the so called robbery he not liking it one bit is it his nemesis he not gonna take a chance so he helps the Ncpd and Deo to piece it all together and Maggie and Alex arrive on the scene shortly after.
> 
> Kara and Alura having a lot fun with Jamie and Ruby with both pups having fun chasing each other around the park untill Supergirl get perkish she knew where a cafe place not far from the park area few more surprises to come her way in the nxt chapter's


	26. Lena Luthor biggest day of more surprises with some familiar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter of season 5 there alot more to come with other adventures wirh Jamie family and new guest which have arrived in national city to surprise everyone 
> 
> so Alex and maggie are still dealing with the robbery heist down town with Superman and lois help and Ncpd when Jamie get back to her aunt's penhouse she saw a news report which kind of made her freak out a little and made Lillian very nervous and emotionally 
> 
> the girls do have a lovely lunch together with some unexpected visitor Jamie loves spending time with her family

Supergirl and Alura surprise guest's in cafe down tow

Little did she knew that Eliza and Lillian were in the same cafe as the one she was about head in to with the girls and her mum Ruby and Jamie were a bit peckish themselves they just arrived at the cafe they were shown in and all of sudden Supergirl heard her name being called out she looked over to where it was coming from she was shocked to see Eliza Danvers with Lillian Luthor together at a table, Jamie saw her grandma and lead Ruby over to the table with Alura and Kara following with the pups as well.   
Kara took both pups into the dog area pen and gave the leads to one of the staff and said they weren't gonna be long Lillian spoke “ hi Alura its lovely to see ya again please joins us hey Jamie and who yr friend sweetie” said Lillian “Hi auntie Lillian this is my friend Ruby Arias her mum is Auntie Lena best friend daughter” said Jamie then she continued “hiya grandma it lovely to see ya I didn't know u were coming to national city its a lovely surprise I'm sure Mummy Alex will be excited to see ya grandma” said Jamie to Eliza.   
Then she gave her a hug to Dr Danver who pulled out some chairs for them all Ruby and Jamie sat near Eliza and Alura and Kara sat near Lillian “so what bring u guys here Kara its lovely surprise to see ya and little Jamie its nice to see yr mum again as well” said Lillan to Supergirl then Kara spoke “ I started getting hungry and I thought I treat the girls and mum a light lunch till dinner later with Lena and Clark and Lois so how are u doing” said Kara to Lillian the waitress came over and they all ordered and had lunch together and catch up with gossip.   
Over at L corp Lena and Sam had finished their big meeting only to score more funds investments with Ms Luthor new project they were both happy and ready to celebrate together Jess came in and brought in their lunch with two small glasses of champagne to celebrate their win of securing more funds Jess joined her boss for lunch they also chatted and had a laugh together Down town national city superman and Ncpd and Deo was still dealing with the jewellery robbery Clark still convince Lex was the mastermind behind it all from his prison cell.   
He wasn't gonna let it go at all Alex sweeping the area with her agents and Maggie was helping her team to piece together on what she had found around the area and looking at the CCTV in the shop with the manager and speaking with the staff as well It looked like a professional hit towards the jewellery store Maggie had suspension cud it been Lex Luthor she didn't know she just kept it to herself till more evident had came to light Kara and Alura and plus both dogs and the girls Lillian and Eliza finished their light lunch together.   
Made their way out of the restaurant Kara had text head to Tony to come and pick them all up including Lillian as well to go back to the pen house for dinner at least there she cud keep an eye on Lillian and see her true colour's and see if she was telling the truth at L corp Tony pulled up they all got in and headed back to Lena's place they had arrived and all got out went through the private doors and up the stairs back at L corp the girls were happy and excited for the L corp future now that they had secured more funding for the new project.  
Lena couldn't wait to tell Kara and the other's her news when she got back home she let Jess go home early her and Sam got all the paperwork and filed it and placed it in Lena safe vault and secured it Sam and Lena made sure the office and the Lena computer was safe and secured and had her alarms on and especially her office as well they gathered their stuff and headed out Lena messages Tony to come and pick her and Sam up to take them both back to the pen house Ms Luthor was unaware that her mum and her mother in law wud be at the penhouse.   
plus Ruby wud be there with Jamie and both pups not knowing about what had happened down town with Alex or Maggie Jamie went to the fridge to get some juice for her and Ruby and put down some fresh water for both pups Ruby followed little Jamie to the couch and turned on the TV only to get the evening news it showed about the jewellery robbery that happened early Kara and Lillian and Eliza and also Alura came and sat in the lounge area listening to the report they were all shocked.   
Jamie knew that both of her mum were there down town dealing with it all she did see a shot both of her mum's and including superman as well with the police she was nervous for her mum's Ruby noticed and placed her arm around Jamie shoulder to reassure her that both of her mum were bad ass and that they were going be okay and they cud look after themselves.   
Lena arrived back to the pen house with Sam unaware on what she about to walk into she put the key in and opened the door her and Sam were all happy and giggling they turned and looked over to the couch area her smiled dropped when she saw the news report on the TV her and Sam walked over to listen to the new report   
Lillian moved and was about to leave when Little Jamie noticed and rushed over to her “where u going Auntie Lillian u cant leave we only got back thought u wanted to stay for dinner with us” said Jamie.   
“Its not safe for me to be here Jamie I need to go and leave and hide for while I'm putting u guys in danger let me go Jamie please” said Lilian then little Jamie teared up and spoke with everyone watching including Lena who watched her niece “ don't go please auntie Lillian yr more safer here with us than u wud be out there what are u scared of tell me please I don't like secrets who are u running from auntie Lillian” said Jamie, Lillian knelt down in front of her niece and reached out for little lady hand and wiped away her tear's she spoke out.   
“Jamie everything that been happening to national city lately I got a funny suspension it cud be my son Lena brother Lex him and I have had our difference” Lillian spoke “He cant be trusted superman put him away for a long time but he does have people working for him I'm not 100% cent sure but I reckon he was the mastermind for that jewellery robbery today” said Lillian, Little Jamie just looked at her aunt and then hugged her Lillian wrapped her arms around little lady started tearying up and almost hide her face on little lady shoulder.   
Jamie spoke out “please stay and let my family protect you auntie Lillian please stay for dinner with us I want u here both of my mum can help u hide and make u disappear for while what u say” said Jamie Kara and Lena approached their niece and Lillian who lifted up her niece in her arms and faced Supercorp “please stay Lillian Jamie is right we can protect u here and both of her mum can make u disappear for a while and make sure that son of yrs will never find u or harm u either why don't we enjoy our dinner that yr lovely daughter has made for us then we will figure out the rest later” said Kara to Lillian.   
Lena mum agreed to stay for dinner and hang out with everyone till Sanvers and Superman and Lois had returned from the events of the jewellery robbery Alex and Maggie made a few calls on behalf of Lillian and made arrangement for her to go in hiding for a while till everything had blown over,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the girls are overwhelmed and over excited Supergirl and Alura enjoyed their time together in the park then they were enjoy by Ruby and Jamie whcih made it more fun and exciting for both pups little did supergirl knew she be hanging out with her adoptive mum and mother in law for lunch. 
> 
> Superman is not liking about the robbery he totally smells a rat and he know and thinks its Lex Luthor behind it all and he wont let it lie nor will sanvers either 
> 
> Lena and Sam have a great day at Lcorp unaware on what they were about to walk into at the penhouse Lena wasnt expecting to find some expected guest nor the new report about the robbery and making one of her guest nervous either 
> 
> season 6 will be on its way as i have al ready some of it cant wait to share more adventures of Jamie sawyer and her family Danver/sawyer/arias family all together again!!


End file.
